New guy Luke
by PINK88
Summary: L.L - Have you ever imagined things a little differently in stars hollow? What if Lorelai runs the diner, and Luke, Luke is the new guy in town. CHAPTER 20 IS UP. MAJOR RATING ALERT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

**

**Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

**

**A/N 1: **Those who know me know by now that I don't write conventional stories. I can't. We have the show for that. My head works all day for like 300 miles an hour.

I really hope you give this fiction a chance. There is no crazy pairing here, this is all Luke and Lorelai.

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2:** somehow in each fiction I read and each episode I see, I get this sweet feeling inside that no matter what happens, Luke and Lorelai were meant to be right from the beginning. This fic is written from this sweet feeling that Luke and Lorelai make us feel. I really hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.

**

* * *

**

**New guy Luke**

"Lorelai, sugar, how are you?" who else would call me sugar, I thought with a smile and turn to see Babette on her porch

"Babette. good morning. Isn't it a little too early for you?"

"Yes, honey but I wanted to check up on my 2 favorite girls. I heard Rory's dad came by last night"

"Oh boy..."

"Well, is he still here?"

"Yes he is"

"Oh, I'm so happy for Rory, I know she just loves it when he comes to visit"

"And this is exactly what it was Babette, a visit, nothing else"

"I know that. Sugar, did you hear about the new guy?"

"What new guy?"

"He just moved here 2 days ago. Pattie says he's gorgeous"

"Well, if Miss Pattie says..."

"I'm sure he'll come by the diner and you can see him. This is just what the town needs, new good looking guys"

"Well, have a good day, and I'll see you later for breakfast"

"Sure thing Lorelai"

'This is so typical of this crazy town, every time Chris comes to visit they all have me in a white dress with Rory as the flower girl. I'm sick of it. Why can't they just get it through their heads that I like being single.

"Morning Pattie" just keep walking Lorelai, you don't have time for second round "Lorelai, darling, I was wondering..." jeez... "Don't have time Pattie, see you later" good, just keep on walking this fast

"This is our girl, always in a hurry, I will see you later Lorelai"

"Why am I not looking forward for it? 'Oh god, doest he have a life, its 5:30 in the morning. Does he have to be the first costumer I serve every day...? "Morning Kirk"

"Good morning Lorelai"

"Come in, take a sit and don't bother me till I get to you"

"Yes ma'am"

"And don't yes ma'am me"

"Yes Miss Gilmore"

the bell above the door jingle when I was in the kitchen 'who could that be at 5:30 in the morning' I thought 'usually its just Kirk until 6, maybe even later then 6' I did my way from the kitchen to see a stranger standing at the counter. So this is the new guy Babette was talking about...

"Good morning" I said with a smile

"Good morning" he answered right away seriously

'Hey I gave you a smile, what's your problem' "why don't you take a sit and I'll get to you in a minute"

"I'm kind of in a hurry"

"Well, ok, what will you have?"

"Oatmeal"

"ok, sit down" he did and I took a long look at this man I haven't seen before, he was tough, God... would it kill him if he smiles, and was wearing jeans and plaid shirt, like a lumberjack, and he had this cap he wore backwards, yeah, what's up with the backwards cap? I think I'd ask him when I get his breakfast, no don't ask him... remember, Rory asked you to work on your people skills... be nice and don't stick your nose into their business... if he wants to wear his cap backwards let him...

"Here you go, enjoy" I said minutes later when I came back with his order

"Thanks" he replied not looking at me

"So, you're new in town?" I asked in my usual charming personality

"Yes I am" he answered looking up

"Welcome to stars hollow, where do you live?"

"62 and a half B street"

"Nice neighborhood" I smiled

"A little weird but yes nice"

"Why weird?"

"What's the business with this half thing? All the streets here have this half thing... 62 and a half, couldn't they just move on to 63?"

"let me give you some advise, and don't look at it as an attempt to scare you into leaving town, but see, this town you came to is way more weird then the half business and if you keep reacting this surprised to every little weird thing here you'll end up like that guy over there... see his face with no expression... you do not want to turn into a Kirk..."

"So what is your advice exactly?"

"Just try to keep an open mind and if you can shut your ears and eyes from time to time, do it..."

"Shut my eyes and ears?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Hey Lorelai?"

"What Kirk?"

"I'm ready to order"

"Just a sec Kirk... so, enjoy" I said and looked at Kirk

"Thanks"

"What can I get you Kirk?"

"The usual"

"Fine, coming right up"

The guy ate his breakfast pretty quickly and came to the counter to pay

"I'll take some tea to go too"

"Sure" I poured the tea and added "don't you want to try the coffee? It's really good"

"Coffee will kill you"

"ooookey..." I was surprised, I never heard anyone say something quite this weird before and I've lived in stars hollow for the past 10 years "nice meeting you, come again" I added

"Thanks"

And with that he left, and I watched him do his way to the big green track parked outside the diner, strange man I thought, as he drove away, and went back to work.

"Mom, coffee"

"Hey babe"

"I'm late so just a muffin to go"

"Ok, here, so what's on the Chilton agenda today?"

"Some school paper stuff, Paris will probably drive me nuts"

"Have fun with that"

"You know I enjoy people's annoyance"

"Yes, after all you live with me... where's your dad?"

"He said he had to run"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, he says to tell you good morning and bye"

"How sweet of him"

"Yes. So I'll see you here after school?"

"Just follow the crowd"

"And the smell" Rory smiled and sniffed the coffee

"Yes that too" I said back

"Ok, bye mom"

"Bye kid" I kissed her and send her to a day full of annoyance

So there you have it, the greatest kid in the world and she's all mine.

The day went by fast, Pattie stopped by to play 20 questions about why Chris was here, and why we don't get married already, and about the new guy, it was exhausting but this town, its our town and miss Pattie is a part of this town so, like they say 'love it or leave it' and I could never leave this town that's been my home for like forever

"Hey, you're back" I said to the man standing on the other side of the counter

"Yes I am" he said and sat at the end of the counter reaching out for the Menu. Quiet as a bird he sat there, reading the menu "don't you have healthy stuff here?"

"And by healthy stuff you mean...?"

"Something that's not cooked in tons of grease..."

"Oh, that... well, tell me what you want I'll talk to my cook and ask him to ease up on the grease..."

"No thanks, I'll just have the club sandwich, no mayo and extra lettuce"

"Coming right up, something to drink with that?"

"Some water"

"Sure" I said as I walked to the kitchen

"Hey mom" Rory said when I came out of the kitchen with the guy's order

"Hey, so how was Paris?" I asked pouring her some coffee

"Hell. But I think I'm wearing her down"

"That's good, there's hope"

"Yes there's hope... mom... this is really good"

"Well tell that to my coffee supplier"

"I will... so hey, I think I'm gonna need to add some selves in my room"

"Oh honey I told you a million times, you don't have to buy every single book you see... that's the point of libraries... you can borrow them and return them when you're done..."

"I can't do that, I'm building my collection..."

"Well thank god for that, it's the only reason your bed is still standing... I tell you if it wasn't for all the books under it you would find your self on the floor one morning... this is one old bed..."

"That's why I need shelves. I have no more room under the bed"

"Alright, chill, I'll look for a carpenter tomorrow"

"Ok good, now food, I'm starving and you do not want me to call child protective services"

"Well, if you haven't called them so far, I think I'm safe"

"Get on with it..."

"Ok, just sit still"

"Here you go sweet child of mine" I placed her dinner on the counter

"Thank mom... hey, can I go to Lain's?"

"After you finish your plate"

"You know you don't have to ask that of me"

"I know... so, what are you girls up to? Gonna talk about boys?"

"Mom..."

"What... you're 16... don't you think its time?"

"No respect for my privacy..."

"Excuse me... didn't I let you have your own room since you were 3?"

"Yes... but you still insisted on sleeping with me till I was 6 and the bed got too big for both of us..."

"That's not fair... I just missed you in my big lonely room... Hold on, here comes Taylor"

"Lorelai"

"Taylor"

"I just wanted to remind you of the town meeting tomorrow."

"I know Taylor"

"Good. You and your friend should think of a good explanation for what you did"

"Come on Taylor, it was an accident... we didn't know it was your chair"

"Well it was, and you have to pay the damage"

"What damage? Mrs. Kim already fixed it"

"But I paid her for something that I didn't break"

"It was only 50 bucks... here I'll just give it to you now..."

"No, the town has to decide who's the blame"

"Oh, come on... you're seriously telling me I have to let a bunch of weird folks judge me for something so stupid?"

"Someone's property is not stupid"

"Fine, just get out now, you gave me the biggest headache since kirks master piece on the piano"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"That wasn't good mom... Sookie is going to flip..."

"Yeah..."

"So ill see you later"

"Yes, have fun kid"

"Bye mom"

After Rory left, the diner was pretty much empty except for the guy with the plaid and the cap "so, can I get you anything else?" I asked

"No, I'm fine thanks"

"Ok" I said and started to clear some tables

"Hey, I heard you talking to your daughter about the shelves"

"It's not very nice to listen to other people's conversations"

"Well, you talk too loud, I couldn't help but overhear"

"What about the shelves?"

"I can do that"

"Don't you have a job?"

"This is my job... I'm a carpenter"

"Really"

"Yes."

"Well, sounds great"

"Here's my card. Give me a call" he said smiling for the first time since we met

"Ok, great" I smiled back and took the card

"Thanks for dinner. I'll see you around"

"Yes. Thanks"

'Luke Danes' I read... well well Luke Danes, new guy Luke, I will definitely give you a call' I smiled to myself when he walked out. 'Nice guy, this Luke Danes'

* * *

Ok, so this is what I had in my head.

I hope you like it, but really, to know if you like it I need you to review and tell me what you think.

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *


	2. chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **About **Lane, **it wasn't a typing error, I always get it confused and didn't have time to check, so thank you very much for the correction.

Any other constructive criticism would be appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**New guy Luke **

("cool hand Luke" was already taken so... "New guy Luke" sounds nice. Don't you think?)

**CHAPTER 2**

Morning came by fast. I had a dream last night about my first day in stars hollow. I remember how I came in the diner for some coffee and Mia was so sweet to Rory. I dreamed about our first night at her office upstairs. That was where we lived till I could afford to buy my house after working for Mia for 3 years.

It feels like I just went to bed 2 hours ago, but the clock showed 5 and the last time I checked the time last night was 10. As I walked downstairs I opened Rory's door and saw her sleeping peacefully, she must've came home after I fell asleep.

In the kitchen, I made some coffee and went back upstairs to get dressed.

I arrived at the diner at 5:30 as always and as always found Kirk sitting on the sidewalk _man this guy needs to get a girlfriend_ I thought as I smiled at him and unlocked the diner door.

5:35, the bell jingled, I knew who it was... new guy Luke. Yes Luke has been coming here every morning for breakfast before he goes to work. We hardly talk because I've noticed he's not very chatty in the mornings. Well actually he's not very chatty at all, he speaks only when he has something to say or when someone is speaking to him.

"Good morning" I said as I approached him

"Yeah, morning" he answered sitting down at table near the window

"What can I get you?"

"Some oatmeal and tea would be nice"

"Yeah it's cold outside isn't it"

"Yeah"

"Ok, be right back"

A few minutes later I came back with kirks order and went to pour some tea for Luke "Here you go. Anything else?"

"No, thanks" he answered

"Hey, remember we talked about the shelves a few days ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, how is this thing works?"

"What thing?"

"If I want to hire you?"

"Well, you tell me where you live and I'll come and do some measuring"

"Ok, great, so when can you come?"

"When ever you want"

"How about tonight, at 7?"

"Sure, I'll come here and we can go together"

"Ok, great, enjoy your breakfast"

"Thanks"

At lunch time the place was crowded, I didn't even have time to eat, but thank God the evening rush was over fast. I guess you could say it was a slow evening and I even got to rest a little before the storm I anticipated when I spotted Sookie walking in the diner direction

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

"Awful..." she answered looking exhausted

"What, what happened?" I asked and poured her some coffee

"Well, first I had a huge fight with Jackson in the morning... can you believe him... I asked him for nice looking zucchinis and he brings me those tiny tinny ones that are no help at all and he says I hurt his feelings... how can I hurt his feelings? It's my lunch that needed change in the last minute and you know how I hate changes in the last minute..."

"Yes honey, I know, calm down, drink this, did you eat something today?"

"And then Taylor calls to remind me about the stupid chair and... I can't believe he's making us pay for this chair... stupid chair..."

"Ok, you really need to calm down"

"And then, Michel tell me he needs me to work late on Saturday and I have this date with Jackson which of course I don't even know if will take place because he's upset with me..."

"Honey, you'll have many dates with Jackson... and even if he's upset he'll come around, he always does, the man adores you..."

"He does... I know, I just needed to talk to someone"

"You came to the right place"

"So, hey, did you see the new guy?"

"Sookie, I work at the diner... of course I saw him"

"So what's he like? Is he as gorgeous as Pattie said?"

"I don't know, I haven't really looked at him this way"

"What? You want to tell me you didn't check him out?"

"What is it with you people... why can't you stop setting me up with every guy you see..."

"I'm not trying to set you up with anyone, I just asked if you checked him out"

"I don't have time to check out guys that come to eat here. This is my job, I'm busy enough"

"Fine, didn't mean to upset you"

"No, it's ok... so you want some dinner?"

"No, I ate at the inn"

The diner bell jingled but I didn't check to see who it was, I was with my back to the door preparing some fresh coffee when I heard his voice "Hey"

I turn to look at him and saw Sookie checking him out from the side "hey"

"So, you ready?"

"Yes, in a minute... this is Sookie by the way, she's a chef at the local inn"

"Hey, how you doing? I'm Luke"

"Hi Luke"

"So, let me just tell Caesar I need to go"

"Ok sure"

"So, Luke, how do you like it here?"

"It's fine"

"Taking Lorelai somewhere?"

"She needs shelves for her daughter, so I'm gonna do some measuring"

"Oh, shelves..."

"all ready" I said walking around the counter to stand next to Sookie"

"Good, let's go"

"Call you later Sookie"

"I know you will"

On the way to my house, it was quiet, and I hate silence of course so I ignored everything Rory told me and asked "so... not much of a talker are you?"

"Sorry?"

"You, you don't talk much"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know... where are you from?"

"Litchfield"

"Oh, that's not so far from here"

"Yup..."

"And did you get other clients besides me?"

"Yes, a few"

"That's good"

"Yes"

"You know, you can leave some business cards at the diner if you want, I can spread it around..."

"Good idea..."

"Yeah, that's me... the lady with the good ideas"

"So, how old is your daughter?"

"16. Why?"

"You said I don't talk so I'm talking..."

"Oh... ok, she's 16"

"And she reads?"

"More then all the kids in Connecticut together"

"Must be smart"

"She is... Ok... here we are"

"Big place"

"You think?"

"Well it is"

"Come on in... Rory..." I called

"Couch" she called back

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"Homework"

"Rory, this is Luke, Luke this is my daughter Rory"

"Hey, nice to meet you" Rory said smiling

"Same here" he answered not letting his hands out of his pockets

"Sweetie Luke is gonna make you the shelves you need"

"Oh... ok, thanks"

"No problem"

"So, I ordered pizza cause I didn't feel like diner food and I want to watch a movie later, what do you say?"

"Sounds great... hey Luke, you should join us..."

"I should really be getting going, so... if you show me the room..."

"Oh, ok... right this way" _ok, not a pizza movie guy..._

After he left, I went to take a shower. _Something is sure wrong with him, he's acting really strange_ I thought as I did my way to Rory's room

"Hey kid"

"Mom... so, did he say when my shelves will be ready?"

"Ahh, no... but I'll ask him tomorrow"

"Does he come to the diner often?"

"Everyday actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"And what do you think of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on mom..."

"Oh would you stop it... he just moved in here, I can't just jump him"

"So you want to jump him...?"

"Rory...!"

"What... Pattie said he would be perfect for you"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because he looks good just like you and she didn't see a woman staying with him so that means he's single"

"And I have to go out with every single guy I meet?"

"No... but..."

"No buts..."

"Mom..."

"What?"

"Do you at least like him?"

"I don't even know him"

"Fine..."

"besides, if he was interested he would've stayed when I offered"

"maybe he's shy"

"oh, come on..."

"fine..."

"And stop trying to get me to date guys, I swear you're just like Sookie"

"Mom... you work to hard, you deserve a break... I don't even remember the last time you had a date..."

"If I want to date, I'll date... just leave it..."

"Ok"

"I'm tired... don't stay up too late... I'll see you in the morning"

"Night mom"

"Night kid..."

_I can't believe they are seriously trying to get me to date the new guy... what am I a charity case...? Besides, why would I want to date the new guy anyway... he's weird, and wears his cap backwards..._

5:35, I look at my watch, no bell jingle, no one other then Kirk sitting in the diner.

6 am, nothing... _what is wrong with me, so he didn't come for breakfast, big deal... he doesn't have to come for breakfast everyday. What if something happened to him? What is wrong with you Lorelai, why do you care if he comes here or not...? You need to get out more... you just met him... but there's something in his eyes, I cant put my finger on it... I feel like... wow, you feel... easy now Lorelai how did the word feel get to your sentence... this is just the new guy... if he doesn't want to come for breakfast its his loss, besides what kind of man eats oatmeal?_

"Mom..." I heard Rory suddenly

"Rory... what's up?"

"You tell me, I've been calling you for like 5 minutes and you just stand in the kitchen holding an empty mug..."

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"More like daydreaming... come on I'm gonna be late for school"

"Ok chill, I'll get you some breakfast"

After Rory ate and left the day pretty much went by fast. After the lunch rush I kept thinking about him, I don't know why but something inside just begged for me to see him... is it my lonely heart talking? After so much time of being alone and taking care of Rory, I missed the feel of excitement in my heart. I decided to go see why he didn't come for breakfast and told Steve I'm going out for a while.

His workshop was not so big, but it sure was noisy. He turned the machine off when he spotted me standing at the entrance "hey, what are you doing here?"

"Amm..." I started walking in his direction

"Watch out" he said and grabbed the hammer I almost knocked out of his desk

"Oh..."

"The shelves are not ready yet"

"Oh... ok"

"Something I can do for you?"

"No, I brought you a sandwich... you weren't at breakfast... and I had some time off so... and... I wanted to check on the shelves so I figured... you'd be hungry so... anyway... here... I gotta go..." _shit... was I babbling just now... what is wrong with me?_

"Wait..." he said and grabbed my arm

I turned to look at him, he wasn't smiling "thanks" he said in his usual seriousness

"Oh, you're welcome" I looked at him and then his hand that held onto my arm

"Sorry" he said and removed his hand

"So..." I started _why am I acting like a teenager? Why am I here anyway?_

"I'm kinda busy so, I'll see you"

"Yeah..."

I walked out of there faster then the bunny from wonderland, _what was I thinking, bringing him food to work... I made such a fool out of myself... and he sure wasn't glad to see me... I mean, he didn't even smile, barely said thanks... what's wrong with him? Well, now I know for sure he's not interested... so, strike him of the list. This is exactly what happens when I let Sookie and Rory get to me...'oh, Lorelai his gorgeous didn't you check him out...' stupid me for listening to Sookie... Luke Danes... who needs him anyway... not me..._

* * *

Well well, first of all, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. It was very nice of you, I appreciate it.

I don't know where I'm taking this but they cant be together right away, so, please be patient.

So, keep reading and through your reviews I'll know where to go next with this story.

And again, **thank you all very much for the great reviews.**

* * *


	3. chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.

**

* * *

**

**New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey mom"

"Hey kid..."

"What's wrong?"

"Why you ask?"

"Oh... I don't know... maybe because you have the same face you had when the willy wonka tape was damaged..."

"I do not have wonka face..."

"Oh... I think you do... what's wrong...?"

"Nothing, leave it... I don't feel like talking"

"Oookey... so I'm gonna go home, I'm meeting Lane later I'm helping her study"

"Ok, just don't come home too late"

"Bye mom"

I was in the kitchen cleaning when I heard the bell jingle "we're closed" I called

"Ok... sorry" I heard a man's voice, it was him, _nice of him to show up after 3 days... _I thought as I did my way out of the kitchen

"Hey" I said coming from the kitchen to find him half way out the door

"Hey" he looked at me

"Come on in"

"You said you were closed, I don't want to keep you..."

"No, come on in, you're freezing"

"Thanks"

"Here, have a sit, I'll get you some tea to warm you up"

"That would be good"

"So, how was your day" I asked while making the tea

"Ok" he said putting one of the chairs down

_Not very chatty obviously, it's not like I want him to tell me his life's story just how was your day and I get a dry ok _

"Here you go" I said placing the hot mug on the counter

"Thanks"

"I'll be in the back..."

_I hate it when someone can't say more then 2 words... what is wrong with him? _

I continued to wrap everything up in the kitchen and when I came back to the front I found him leaving again "you leaving?"

"Yeah, thanks for the tea"

"You don't have to leave yet, its pretty cold out there"

"I don't want to be in your way..."

"You're not, close the door"

"Ok" as he went back to the counter and sat I looked at him, he looked tired, something in his eyes was sad, I didn't know what it was "you want some more tea?"

"If it's not too much to ask..."

"No, that's ok"

I placed 2 mugs on the counter one with tea and the other with coffee, of course, and went to sit next to him. He took a sip and asked "why aren't you home yet?"

"Sorry?"

"Its late, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I have to close here"

"You need some help?"

"No, I'm sure you're tired yourself, I'm use to it, it's no big deal"

"Ok..."

"So, how are the shelves coming?"

"Oh, it's almost ready"

"Ok good... so, is this a full serves kinda business you have?"

"Full serves?"

"I mean, can you hang them for me? Well actually not for me, for Rory..."

"Oh... sure if you want me to..."

"That would be very helpful..."

"Ok, then, I'll bring them tomorrow"

"Great, thanks... so... I haven't seen you in a while"

"I was busy..."

"Oh... ok... don't work too hard though"

"Don't worry... I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, you look tired"

"Well, I worked all day..."

"Oh crap look at the time, I have to go..."

"Ok... so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's really late"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I offered..."

"Ok, let's go"

_It's just the new guy... why are you acting like he's George Clooney?_

"So..." I said but didn't know what to say next

"So..." he echoed

"How was your day?"

"It was ok... I worked on some stuff"

"Rory's shelves"

"Yes, that too"

"Did you eat? Cause you didn't come to the diner"

"Yeah, I ate"

"Did you go to Al's? Cause you know, my food is better..."

"No, no Al's that place is too weird... I brought food from my place"

"Oh... I'm sure that wasn't as good as mine too"

"You're not the only one who can make a sandwich"

"Hey... take that back..." I slapped my hand gently against his arm

"Sorry, but it's true"

"Fine... it's your loss anyway..."

"So, how long have you lived here?"

"Since Rory was a baby"

"That's a long time"

"Yes... but I love this town. It's a little weird but I've known the people here for so long that I got use to the huge amount of craziness"

"Huge amount I believe is an understatement"

"Yeah... I know how you feel... when I was new, it took me a while to figure how their minds work... it wasn't long before I saw that I wasn't so different then them..."

"So I should be afraid of you too"

"No... I'm normal around normal people"

"Ok..."

"So, thanks for walking me"

"You're welcome"

"Do you want to come inside?"

"No... I think I should go..."

"Ok..."

"Good night Lorelai"

"Night Luke"

I couldn't sleep that night, I don't know why, _it's like his ignoring all the signals... clearly he's not interested... I mean if he did he would probably make a move by now... but he didn't make a move... he did just the opposite, when I try to get close he takes 3 steps back, I offer him to watch a movie with me and my daughter and says he has to leave and doesn't come to the diner the next day, I come to his work to bring him something to eat and he doesn't show up for 3 days and tonight... well... even a blind man could see that like him... maybe he's gay... God... he's like a big mystery, even Rory and her smart friends from Chilton couldn't figure him out so why am I even trying... _

The next day I worked like crazy, did everything I could to keep busy. I didn't care if he shows up or not. I needed to go back to the way things were before Sookie put crazy ideas in my head...

I came home that night, exhausted, to find Rory sitting on the couch talking to none other then the guy I've been trying to push out of my head all day

"Hey kid"

"Mom... hey..."

"Luke... what are you doing here?"

"The shelves... I told you I'd bring them today"

"Oh, that's right..."

"I hope its no problem that I came here without asking you first"

"Well, no... that's ok..."

"Mom, come see, I'm gonna put the books here later" she said in excitement and took my hand

"That's great honey" I said looking at the hanged shelves

"Yeah, and he gave me another idea too..."

"He did? What idea?"

"He said he could build me this drawer that would feet under my bed and it would be easier to reach the books that way"

"That's nice of him..."

"It's a good idea mom, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is... so, why don't you start using those shelves now while I talk to Luke"

"Ok"

I went to the living room to find him standing there awkwardly, looking at the pictures on the fireplace "hey"

"Oh, hey... nice pictures"

"Yes... I've got one happy kid in there"

"She's a good kid"

"Yes, she is... So, the drawer thing..."

"Yes, the other day at the diner I heard you talk about how the books are under the bed..."

"Oh... so, thank you for coming and doing this..."

"Sure"

"You want to stay for a little while?"

"I really have to go..."

"Ok, let me just get my purse" I said and went to get the money "here"

"Thanks" he said reaching for the money "so, good night"

"Hey Luke" I said quietly

"Ha?" he asked turning to face me

"You forgot your toolbox"

"Oh..." he smiled and reached for it passing me and brushing his hand against mine "sorry"

"You sure you don't want to stay, let me get you something to drink"

"No, really, that's ok, I need to go" he said and started walking to out of the living room

"Why are you like this?" I asked frustrated

"Excuse me?" he asked clueless

"What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I try to do something nice for you, you just put a big wall, I only offered you something to drink and you're running away like I have some kind of a disease"

"I am not..."

"Then why... tell me why didn't you come to the diner for 3 days after I came to bring you a sandwich to work?"

"Lorelai..."

"No, seriously, I'm a nice person, I did it because I'm nice"

"I'm sorry, but I was busy"

"Oh... don't give me that"

"What do you want me to say, I just met you..."

"What does that mean?"

"I thanked you for the tea, and the sandwich"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know... what do you want me to say?"

"Forget it, just... never mind, thank you for the shelves, I'll see you around"

He didn't say anything, just turned and left.

The next day Chris came to the diner after lunch time, he sat at the counter and we talked and laughed. Chris has been trying so hard lately to be there for Rory, he's been coming to see her at least once a week.

As for me and him, we're friends, we realized that the minute we talk about a relationship we start fighting and everything gets messed up so we decided to be friends, for Rory's sake. I wouldn't want to fight with him and have him out of Rory' life again.

As I was laughing at Chris for not understanding the punch line of one of my jokes (it was lame, I admit) Luke walked in and sat at one of the tables

"I'll be right back" I said to Chris and went to take Luke's order

"What can I get you?" I asked avoiding his gaze

"A turkey sandwich and sparkling water" he said looking at me scribbling on my notepad

"Coming right up"

"So, you want to do something tonight?" I asked Chris

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"We could order some food and get a video..."

"Yeah, that's good"

"But I have to see if Rory's not busy"

"Ok, so, when is she coming back from school anyway?"

"She should be here any minute" I said after checking my watch

"Good... can I get a refill?"

"Sure"

When Luke's order was ready I served him just when Rory came in

"Dad" she called and hugged Chris

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey"

"So how was your day?"

"Great, are we doing something tonight?"

"Yes, your mom wants to get a video and order food"

"Sounds great, but I get to pick the movie this time"

"How can I say no to you?"

"You can't"

"But I can..." I said walking behind the counter

"Mom..."

"I pick the movie" I smiled

"You picked it last time"

"But you picked it twice before me..."

"So..."

"So I get to pick tonight's movie"

"Fine..."

I smiled and looked at Luke's table but he was gone, he couldn't have finished so fast "hey, Steve?"

"Yes boss"

"Where's the guy who sat at that table?"

"Oh, he asked me to wrap it"

"That's weird, he could've just asked for a to go sandwich"

"Don't know, but he left a tip..."

"Oh, sure, nice of him to leave a tip"

_That's strange _I thought _why didn't he stay? Why didn't he just order a to go from the start? _

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go to?"

"Ha?"

"You were gone, did you here what I said?"

"No honey, what did you say?"

"I'm hungry"

"Ok, what do you feel like?"

"A burger and chili fries..."

"Ok"

* * *

Hope you like it.

Tell me what you think.

**Thanks for reading and for the great reviews.**

* * *


	4. chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gilmoregirl 1979, **I hate Chris too, if it makes you feel better, I mean really hate him, but as much as I'm all for Chrisless stories, I needed him for this one. Sorry if it made you feel bad, I don't think I'm gonna bring him up again, maybe in the back round.

**

* * *

**

**New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 4**

_It's been a week. _

_It's been a week since I last saw him._

_We didn't even talk when I saw him, he just ordered and disappeared._

_I couldn't bring my self to go to his workshop. I don't know why he took off the way he did, I just know that if he wanted to see me he would've come. But he hasn't, not even for breakfast, or tea at night when it's cold. It's like he vanished, only he didn't because Rory went to see him about that drawer he promised her. _

_He told her to wait a little because he has some things to finish first. At least he's not hiding from my daughter._

_Rory likes him, she said he was nice to her. I don't know why he's acting that way. I was nice to him, more then nice. I even hinted in a certain way that I like him._

_I thought he'd come to the town festival, I've been walking around like a daydreamer looking for him in the crowd but I don't see him. Why isn't he here, he's part of this town, he should be here._

_I found a bench and sat, still looking around, nothing, not even someone that looks like him._

_There's Rory with Lane. But no new guy Luke._

"Lorelai. Just the person I've been looking for"

"Taylor" I said still looking around

"I need to run a matter by you"

"Do it fast Taylor, I don't have time for your matters"

"Well, like you know there's the issue of the space next to the diner"

"What issue Taylor?"

"It's just standing there with no reason or purpose"

"And I take it you have a purpose for it?"

"Yes I do"

"God help me"

"Now Lorelai, I know Mia left the diner at your custody. God only knows why but she did... and the space next to the diner is also yours ..."

"I know all that Taylor"

"So about the space next to the diner..."

"No"

"You don't even know what I'm about to say..."

"No"

"But..."

"No! No! No! And forever no!"

"You're acting like a little girl Lorelai"

"No! Taylor" and then when I least expected it there he was, standing near the big fire with a woman who was hugging him _I can't believe this... what? He has a girlfriend? Why did he let me make a fool out of myself... why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend _"I have to go Taylor"

"Lorelai, we're not done here"

I ran home. Straight upstairs and locked myself in my room. _How could he do this? Wait a minute... why am I acting like this? Its not like I was involved with him, he wasn't cheating on me or anything... what is happening to me? It's just Luke... I don't even like him... oh, come on Lorelai... you like him, he's nice and he was also nice to Rory which gives him a few good point in your point book... but everyone is nice to Rory, that's not so hard to be nice to Rory, she's Rory... and I'm... I'm babbling... I have to stop this... so he has a girlfriend, big deal..._

"Mom..." I heard Rory call

"Up here" I called back and heard her walking up the stairs

"Open up" I did "hey, I saw you running home, did something happen?"

"No... I just... forgot my gloves..."

"You ran for the gloves...?"

"Yes"

"You didn't run even when I fell out of my bike when I was 4"

"That's because I knew you were alright"

"I had a bleeding knee"

"Which was good..."

"Good how?"

"I knew you wouldn't try riding a bike again... Gilmore girls don't ride bikes... unless it's a motorcycle and the guy's hot"

"This conversation has taken a weird turn... you ran for your gloves?"

"Yes. I was cold"

"Ok, let's go back..."

"Honey, I'm kinda tired... from the running... you go, hang out with Lane"

"What's going on mom?"

"What?"

"You heard me... what's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why did you run?"

"I told you I was cold"

"Yeah, ok... hey, I ran into Luke out there..."

"Really"

"He's gonna start working on my drawer this week"

"That's nice of him"

"Yes, very... and I met his sister, she's wants to move here"

"His sister?" I asked forcing a serious face

"Yeah, she's nice"

"Oh... so she wants to move here?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure you don't want to go back with me?"

"Well, maybe for a little while"

"I thought so..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing"

"You're an evil child..."

"You like him..."

"I don't even know what you're talking about"

"Sure you don't"

"I should've just left you with your dear Richard and Emily and followed the bangles around the world"

"By the way... Taylor is very upset about that little disappearing act you pulled"

"Nothing makes me happier then upsetting Taylor..."

We went back to the town square and watched the fire for a while. Lane came and took Rory for something that seemed like a girl talk so I was left alone trying my best to hide from Taylor.

"Hey" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turn to find Luke and his sister walking towards me

"Hi" I said trying to look calm

"How are you?"

"Ok... you?"

"Ok... this is my sister Liz, Liz this is Lorelai"

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"Back at you... Listen, I have to go find Rory... I'll see you around. Liz nice to meet you"

"You too, bye"

I don't know why I left, it's crazy, I like him, I should tell him. But he obviously doesn't like me so there's no point really.

"Rory" I said when I found her

"Hi mom"

"Listen, I'm going home"

"Ok, I'll be there in a while"

"Ok. Night girls"

"Bye Lorelai"

"Night mom"

On the way home I heard someone call me. I turned to find Luke walking in my direction "hi" he said

"Hi, where's your sister?"

"She's went back to my place"

"Oh... ok... but maybe you should go after her, she could get lost"

"I don't think so... this isn't exactly New York City"

"I guess you're right"

"So... going home?"

"Yes"

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"No. it's your town too"

"How've you been?"

"I should ask you the same... I haven't seen you in a while"

"I know. I'm sorry, I was a little busy"

"Ah ha"

"Rory came by to see me a few days ago..."

"I know"

"She's a good kid" he said

"Yes she is"

"You're very lucky"

"I know" I answered smiling

"Her drawer is gonna be ready probably at the end of next week"

"Ah ha"

"And then I'll come by and put it in place"

"Great"

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you sound a little hostile"

"What do you want me to say? I tried to be nice to you but you don't like it when I'm nice so I figured if I'm not nice maybe you won't run away from me"

"Maybe I should go"

"Yeah, maybe you should"

As he started walking away, I became angry. I know I don't know him very well but the few conversations we had were nice and felt comfortable and I've seen him looking at me when I work, I look at him too I admit he's very good looking. I don't know what's his problem but I felt at that moment I had to confront him "you know what" I suddenly said and he turned around to look at me "this would be much easier if you just tell me what's your problem"

"My problem?" he asked confused

"Yes. Your problem"

"I don't have a problem"

"Why are you so weird?"

"Weird? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about... why are you acting this way with me? Wasn't I nice to you?"

"You were but how exactly am I acting?"

"Like you're afraid of me... every time I try to get close to you... you disappear... what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? With me? What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Oh... come on..."

"I was nice to you... even more then nice... Rory and Sookie filled my head with all kinds of thoughts since you arrived and I tried to get close to you, I really tried... I like you... but you are such a mystery... I can't figure you out..."

"Your daughter filled your head about me?"

"Yes... she said it would be nice if..."

"Your daughter...?"

"Yes Rory, my daughter..."

"And you're saying I'm weird..."

"Look, I get it ok... I have to go..."

"You get what?"

"I get it... you don't like me..."

"Are we seriously having this conversation?"

"No... we're not having this conversation... clearly..."

"Look, I haven't been very honest with you..."

"About what?"

"About why I've been acting like this, and... also I'm new in this town. I didn't want any trouble"

"Trouble? What are you talking about?"

"You... I don't want trouble..."

"I'm trouble?"

"Aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come on..." he said and started walking away

"Come on what? Don't just walk away from me... cant you just finish a conversation without taking off... Would you please just tell me what is going on inside that head of yours because I really have no clue..."

"I like you ok..." he let out finely

"You do?" I asked smiling shyly

"Yes, but we can't..." and there goes my smile

"Why not?" I asked searching for his eyes "Why are you acting this way...? Like it a crime to like someone?"

"I've never done this kind of thing before and I sure don't want to start now"

"What thing? You never dated a woman?"

"Sure I dated... but never a... you know..."

"Know what? Jeez... you're like this big wall... would you just tell me what's your problem"

"I can't believe that you're acting like its nothing..."

"What's nothing?"

"You're married"

"What?"

"You're married"

"I heard you..."

"So, you're married, I'm married, we're both married so... I have to go"

"You're married? Wait a minute... who told you I'm married?"

"Oh, come on, I saw you with Rory's dad at the diner..."

"So...?"

"Stop it" he said and turned to leave again

"Luke" I grabbed his arm

"What" he looked at me

"I'm not married, he's Rory's dad yes but we're not married" I released my grip

"You're not?"

"No, but... you on the other hand are so..."

"Yeah... I'm gonna go now..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"I just did..."

"You could've done it sooner... before I made a complete fool out of myself"

"Sorry"

"So, where is your wife? Not a diner kinda girl?"

"She lives in Litchfield"

"But you live here..."

"What an amazing observation..."

"Seriously, why isn't she here?"

"We're separated"

"Oh... sorry..."

"That's ok... I'm sorry I acted so stupid..."

"Me too... I thought you didn't like me... I thought I made a fool out of my self when you kept ignoring me..."

"I do... like you..."

"Good" I smiled, something I did quite often when he was around

"So..." he said awkwardly

"So... what's gonna happen now?" I asked

"I don't know, you're not married..." he answered still serious

"But you are" I said and he looked away

"Yeah..." he said still looking away

"I'll see you at the diner tomorrow for breakfast?"

He then looked at me with those sad eyes that tonight I found the reason for their existence and I swear I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I didn't, how could I? He was married, sure separated but still married

"I'll be the guy for the tea..." he said and turned to walk away

"5.35" I whispered

"What?" he turned and looked at me

"5.35... that's when you come in every morning"

"You keep me on stopwatch?"

"No, I just look at the time when you come in..."

"You fit in perfectly with this town..."

"That better be a compliment"

"I don't think it was" he smiled

"Take that back..."

"Cant"

"Well then I can't serve you anymore"

"Fine, I'll make my own tea..."

"You know it won't be as good as mine..."

"Hey, tea is tea... no secret recipe for it..."

"Damn... I was so close..."

"Good night Lorelai"

"Night Luke"

* * *

I couldn't just have them together so fast.

Sorry if you're disappointed.

It will get better in the next chapters.

* * *


	5. chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.

**

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 5**

5.35 I look at my watch, I walk out of the kitchen to find Kirk sitting there like always in his table at the corner, I look outside and spot his truck. _Where is he? _And there I see him stepping out of his truck and starts walking towards the diner. _Why am I like this? Why is he like this... we're grown ups we're supposed to be able to act like grown ups around each other... _"Hey" he says as he walks in and I smile "good morning" is all I'm able to say

He follows me to the counter and takes a sit at the end of it like always and looks at Kirk "is this guy here every morning?"

"Yes. It's very annoying"

"I know what you mean"

"So, what will you have?"

"Tea and a bran muffin"

"Going crazy today ha..."

"Yeah..."

And then an awkward silent _God I hate that _"coming right up"

_First guy I'm interested in, in years, and he turns out to be married, great Lorelai... this is just great... _"Here... be right back"

"Lorelai, I would like some pancakes and more coffee"

"Sure Kirk" I said and went to the kitchen to cook his order

_So what now ha... he said they were separated... well can't he just finish a topic before he moves on to the next one? Are they seeing a marriage counselor? Naaa... I don't think so, I mean Litchfield is near but it's not so close to here... he wouldn't have moved away to a different town if they were trying to work this out... _"awww" I yelled suddenly, I placed my hand on the hot stove "shit..." I yelled again and then saw Luke "what happened?"

"I don't know Luke, my mind was busy and I guess I wasn't paying attention..." I said hurting

He reached for the towel and wetted it then put it gently on my hand "here, just hold this"

"Thanks... but I'm ok, I gotta get this to Kirk"

"Here, I'll do that you just sit and wait for your cook to get here"

"It's not like it never happened before Luke... but its ok, I can cook, this stuff happens..."

"Wait here" he said and left

When he came back I was still sitting there on a box holding the towel on my hand. He sat next to me and then asked "is it still wet? Let me check"

"Luke I'm ok..."

"How did it happen anyway?"

"I told you I wasn't paying attention"

"How could you not? You're standing right next to it..."

"I was preoccupied"

"With what?"

"Oh... just stuff..."

"Sounds pretty serious if you managed to burn your self"

"I have to get back to work"

"Fine... I'm gonna go..." he said

"Hey... thanks for the towel"

"Sure"

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yes you will"

"Luke? Can we talk for a minute?"

"I have to go"

"This is not you trying to run again is it?"

"No, I really have many things to do and I also promised Rory to start on her drawer so..."

"Oh... ok"

"But, you can come later... to my workshop... we can talk then..."

"Around lunch time?"

"Sounds great"

"I'll bring you something to eat... how does that sound?"

"Even better"

"So, see you later"

"Keep the towel wet ok... and later put on some lotion or something"

"Yeah, ok..."

"Bye Lorelai"

"Bye"

_I cant believe I burned myself thinking of him... this is bad... really bad... not healthy at all to get so emotional when he's around... but I cant help myself, damn him... he just had to be married... ok, so, what now? Are you gonna ask him or what? _

_I can't ask him... what will he think of me...? ok, just ask him what's going to happen now that their separated... yeah that's good..._

"Mom"

"Hey kid..."

"What happened to your hand?"

"Just a burn, nothing to worry about"

"How did you..."

"Don't ask... so heading to school?"

"Yeah, see you later"

After the lunch rush I wrapped a sandwich and some water and walked to Luke's workshop. As I got close I heard that he wasn't alone

"So, this is it?" the woman said

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I'm not leaving till you give us another chance"

"What chance, we tried"

"We didn't try hard enough"

"You mean you didn't try hard enough"

"Luke I'm sorry, ok, please come home"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm through"

"Why are you being like this...? this isn't easy for me but I came here and I'm asking you to give me another chance"

"I cant, we tried... there's no use... its just going to be the same, you always in the office and me alone at home... and its not your fault ok, I know, but I cant go back to that..."

"I'll try to be at home more"

"come on, even if you'll be at home, its gonna feel like you're not there... look, I'm not accusing you, ok, your career means everything to you, I understand, but you have to look at it from my point of view, I don't want to live like that"

"Luke I can't change who I am..."

"I'm not asking you to..."

"So you're walking away"

"I have to"

"I love you"

"Nicole"

"I have to go"

"Wait..."

"No Luke, I shouldn't have come"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

"You don't have to go, have lunch with me"

"No, I cant, I'm gonna go... I'll send you the papers soon"

"Ok"

I hid around the corner when she said goodbye to him and saw her walking to her car, she had a nice car, she looked good too, he had good taste.

When she drove away I didn't know what to do _should I go in? What if he wants to be alone? _I decided to go in and see how he is

I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk, his hands folded to his chest his eyes looking down "hi" I said and he looked up "what are you doing?"

"Hey, just taking a break"

"Food goes great with breaks..." I smiled and handed him the bag

"Thanks, but I'm not very hungry"

"Oh..."

"Listen, I have a lot of work here so..."

"Ok, I'll see you later" _probably next year _"bye" I said and left. He didn't even try to stop me

_Why didn't he try to stop me, damn... poor Luke... divorce is never easy, he probably still loves her if he took it so hard... _

And then, run away Luke strikes again... 2 days went by, he didn't come to the diner, I didn't go to his workshop. What was I to do, I figured he needed his space. He took it bad, obviously.

The third day was too much for me to bear and I went to see him. I walked in to find him working. He was wearing a tight black T-Shirt, no plaid _damn he looks good _I thought as he spotted me and stopped working "hi" I said with a small smile.

He took those big glasses off, the ones they usually wear to keep their eyes from all the wood cheeps flying in the air "hi"

"How are you?" I asked frozen on my spot. I couldn't move

"Ok, you?"

"Good, good"

"Shouldn't you be in the diner?"

"I could go..."

"I was just asking..."

"what ever... look, I just came to see how you were, you didn't show your face in my diner for 3 days so... and don't answer ok, I know what you're going to say, you were busy I get it... so I came, I saw, I gotta go..."

"Wait"

"For what?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"I don't. I don't know why I care, I don't know why I bother... all I know is that you... I can't read you... and I'm pretty good reading people... but you, you're like the biggest mystery ever..."

"Why am I a mystery? Because I'm not jumping into bed with you?"

"Oh my god... I can't believe you just said that... I mean, ok, I get it you took the whole conversation with your wife hard and you're hurt obviously... and I didn't come here for 3 days cause I gave you your space, you don't owe me any explanation and I didn't ask for one but you can at least treat me like I treat you..."

"You heard me talk to my wife?"

"I was just on my way in when I heard that you weren't alone and I didn't want to intrude"

"But you stayed and listened to the whole thing"

"I'm sorry"

"You had no right"

"Luke"

"This is my life, not yours, and my conversations with my wife are privet"

"I know that"

"This isn't going to work... I'm sorry... I think you should leave... I can't..."

"Fine... don't even finish the sentence... I'm outta here..."

_I'm so stupid... God, how could I be so stupid... jumping into bed with you... who the hell does he think he is? no more Luke, as far as I'm concerned he's just another resident in stars hollow... not even new guy Luke... in fact I don't even wanna remember his name... I hate him... I can't believe I thought something could actually happen there..._

So, that was it for me, I didn't see him, he didn't come to the diner to see me, I was beginning to think he was dead but he wasn't.

I gave Rory the money to pay him when he comes with her drawer, I don't want to come in contact with him, not even for short exchange of money.

I wanted to forget him, but instead I just kept counting the days I didn't see him... _its like people who're trying to stop smoking, instead of ignoring it and forgetting it they just count the days they didn't smoke... look at me, I'm comparing him to an addiction... he's not my addiction, he's like a bad cup of coffee you don't ever want to drink... another addiction... what is wrong with me... _

_I'm in the stupid town meeting, Rory's not here, and Sookie is sitting in the front with Jackson. As much as I love harassing Taylor I just don't feel like going one on one with him tonight._

_I don't think I heard one word he said all evening, oh my God... what the hell is he doing in town meeting... _I suddenly saw Luke come in and take a sit in the other side of the path. I looked at him and got up and left _I wasn't ready for this, damn him... what the hell is he doing here_

"Lorelai wait" I heard him call but I didn't "Lorelai"

Finely I stopped and turned to see him walking towards me "what?"

"Hey"

"Hey? Hey? That's all you have to say to me... Hey?

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care... I have to go"

"I said I was sorry... what else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing..." I answered and kept walking.

"Wait a minute..." he followed me and grabbed my arm

"Leave me alone Luke..."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care ok... just leave me alone..."

"I can't..."

"Sooo not my problem that you can't... let me go"

"I'm sorry for the things I said"

"You should see a doctor about your hearing problems... I said I don't care"

"Stop acting like a child and look at me"

"What?" I said raising my voice

"I'm sorry"

"Let me go Luke I swear I'm gonna scream if you don't" he did "good night"

"Lorelai, wait... come on... why are you like this, I said I was sorry"

"Sorry? For what exactly? For treating me like dirt? For making me feel like shit, even though I was always good to you? Or for saying you're sorry when clearly you don't mean it..."

"I mean it, I'm sorry"

"You could've said it sooner... you could've come to me and tell me you're sorry not just when you happen to run into me in town meeting..."

"I came here for you"

"Yeah right"

"Why do you think I showed up this late for a meeting that started an hour ago?"

"I don't know... maybe you were busy..."

"Stop that"

"No! You stop it, I don't care if you're sorry, I don't want to ever talk to you again... I spent a whole week just trying to block you from my thoughts and I did a pretty good job till tonight..."

"I was a mess the other day ok... I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said to you"

"Fine, apology excepted now goodbye" I started walking away

"I got the divorce papers in the mail that day, and I took it out on you... I'm sorry" I didn't answer

"I signed it and mailed it" I stopped

"Is it safe to come near you?" he said and a moment later I could feel his breath on my hair "Lorelai, I need you to know that this is very hard for me"

"What is?" I asked still with my back to him

"Talking to you..."

"Why is it hard?"

"Because I don't know if I'm ready for this..."

"I have to go Luke, I can't stand here and listen to this"

"I'm sorry, I wish it was easier"

"Me too"

"I want to be with you" he said and put his hands on my arms

"But you cant, I got it..." I wanted to die at that point. The feel of his hands on mine felt so good and yet it was so painful to be around him and not being able to look at him or hold him

"I don't want to hurt you" he said and turned me so that I would look at him, I didn't though, I couldn't

"How do you know you're gonna hurt me?" I asked looking down

"I don't want you to be the rebound girl"

"Luke please, let me go... I can't do this..."

"I'm sorry Lorelai"

"I'm sorry too" and with that I started walking away from him not looking back. I could feel him standing there watching me, I wanted so much to stay there with his arms around me, with his voice and his breath on my ear. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't just stand there listening to his reasons for not being with me.

_He's getting a divorce, and it will be final in six months. I'll wait. _

_The way I feel when he's around, or when he looks at me._

_The way my heart misses a beat when he accidentally touches me._

_The way I wanna cry when he won't let me be there for him to comfort him._

_I can't give up those feelings._

_I'll wait for him until he finds that place in his heart for me and only me._

_I can never ask him to let me in where someone else is._

_I'll wait, for him, For all that he is._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Thank you very much for all the reviews so far, you've been kind and great.

**"Dear coffee cup" **is going through some changes, actually, a lot of changes. It's not going to be sequel to "just friends". It's going to be about Luke and Lorelai's daughter, simply because I'm tired of being different and because there are more Java Junkie's out there then other pairings... like me. The fics I'm going to write from now on will be only Luke and Lorelai.

**Controversy-queen**, thank you.

So, thanks again for reading my stories and reviewing. You are the only reason I'm still writing. Thanks.

Oh, almost forgot, special thanks to **Tina** and **Debbie **for every review and idea.

* * *


	6. chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.

* * *

**New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 6**

_There are times when I think I'm going crazy, all day in the diner serving people and cooking their food. It all goes away when he comes in and takes his regular seat near the window._

_We talk, about casual things, about Rory and his sister, and about his work. Neither of us dare talk about us as in us, we're friends, and I serve him his tea everyday. I can't lie and say I'm ok with it when really my heart screams when I hear his voice or listen to his ranting about the crazy people in this town._

_I don't know what will happen between us but I know he's in pain and I can't reach out to him because he won't let me._

_So I pass my time daydreaming about the taste of his lips and the feel of his hand in mine hoping that one day I will be with him and tell him how much he means to me._

_Till that day comes I'm his diner girl. I feed him in exchange for one look in his eyes, those eyes that make my heart melt and my knees week. Sometimes I feel I could go a whole day thinking of him and the things we talk about._

"Hey" my thoughts were cut off but that stiff voice of his

"Hey Luke"

"You remember my sister?"

"Yes I do, how are you Liz?"

"Cant be better"

"Moved in already?"

"Yes, I have"

"That's great, you'll like it..."

"I already do"

"Good, so what can I get you two?"

"Well I'll have the usual and she'll have that unhealthy food you serve here"

"And some coffee first" Liz added

"So, a burger?" I asked and poured her some coffee

"Yes, great" she answered

"Well, go take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute" I said and left for the kitchen

"Her you go, hope you like it" I said as I brought their dinner

"Thanks Lorelai" Liz said

"Sure, enjoy"

_And again the eyes that match his smile perfectly. _

After they ate Liz came to the counter "Lorelai?"

"Hey Liz, are you guys leaving?"

"Yes, in a minute... listen, it was great seeing you again and those burgers were great so you can count on seeing me here a lot"

"Glad you like it"

"And the coffee, it's so good"

"Well, it's my coffee supplier not me..."

"You're being modest"

"Well, thanks..."

"Liz" Luke called

"Hon, I'll just be a minute, be right out"

"Ok" he said and walked out after waving goodbye

"So, Lorelai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Liz, what's up?"

"What's going on with you and my brother?"

"Why you ask?"

"I may be new in town but I'm not blind"

"Liz..."

"Ok, I'll go now, but for what it's worth... I think you're more his type"

"Thanks, I guess..."

"See you later Lorelai"

"Bye Liz"

_I like her already_

_Closing time came faster then usual and I couldn't wait to go home and take a long bath. Caesar just left me to the numbers and I just can't seem to concentrate. The diner bell made his sound again and I was ready to say _"we're..." but I looked up and there he was, smiling at me _God I love this smile _"hey, come on in" I said and asked "tea?"

"Yeah, thanks" he answered and sat at the counter

"You look tired"

"Yeah, I was at Liz's all day"

"You must be exhausted"

"Yeah"

"Well here" I placed the steamy drink in front of him "I have to finish here"

"Ok, don't worry about me"

"Ok"

_I can feel you looking at me Luke, stop that... if I couldn't concentrate before now its like I'm in a bangles concert, there's no way I could do this numbers now... ok, breathe, and don't think about him... God this is so hard... ok, just relax, the numbers are easy, just count them, no big deal..._

When I finely got a grip and finished those numbers he was still sitting there with his paper "so, all done"

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Just follow the smell of the grease..."

"When you put it like that, how can I resist"

"You're in a good mood tonight"

"It's just, good to have my sister here you know..."

"I'm sure it is, and she's very nice"

"Yes she is"

"Is she married?"

"No, she's divorced, twice. She's not very good with the whole man issue"

"It's good that she's here then, there are no good men around here for her to make more mistakes..."

"My thought exactly"

"So, I have to go"

"You want me to walk you?"

"Why thank you, night in shining armor... that would be nice"

"Drop the title"

"Jeez... relax mister..."

"How was your day?"

"Fine, nothing exciting about cooking and serving"

"Oh, I forgot, I wont be here this weekend so, your porch would have to wait till next week, is it ok?"

"Sure, yeah, going somewhere?"

"New York"

"Oh..."

"I have things to do there and the weekend seems perfect"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure about the porch?"

"Uh huh"

"You know what, why don't I come tomorrow and do it..."

"Fine"

"Something wrong?"

"No"

"You got all monosyllable on me... an you never just say one word so what's up?"

"Nothing, thanks for walking me, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Lorelai, wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm tired"

"I know you, come on, is this about the porch? I'll do it tomorrow don't worry"

"Its not the porch, Luke I'm sorry ok, forget it, I'll be fine in the morning"

"Tell me what's wrong"

"I'm tired Luke"

"Ok, let's sit down"

"No, I mean I'm tired of waiting... I don't know how long I could pretend to be your friend... and... I'm sorry Luke, really, just forget it"

"Here sit down for a minute..."

"Luke this is crazy, I didn't mean to drop this on you, really, just go home we're both tired... I'll see you tomorrow"

"I can't leave you like this..."

"Luke listen, you didn't ask me to wait, I wanted to, and I'm going to wait for you to come to me when you're ready, its just that sometimes its hard, that's all, it was my choice to wait not yours, I'll be ok"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I knew what I was getting myself into..."

"I'm sorry lorelai, really... I never meant to hurt you"

"I know... I didn't want to lay all this on you..."

"You're gonna be ok?"

"Hey mom, Luke, why are you guys out here?"

"Hey hon"

"Hi Rory"

"Luke, how are you?"

"I'm ok, you?"

"Great... so, come inside you two, it's cold"

"I have to go anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, night Rory"

"Good night Luke"

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I was this close to having a meltdown"

"Wow, come inside"

"Good save kid, I don't think I could've hold it inside for another minute"

"Yeah..."

"It's a good thing you never let me down kid"

"That's why I'm here"

"Here sit, I'll get you something to drink"

Rory came back with a soda and sat next to me "so, you ok?"

"I will be"

"I'm sorry mom... sometimes I feel like this is my entire fault"

"How is it your fault?"

"I pushed you to make a move, I told you he was nice and that you needed to go out... I'm sorry"

"Oh, it's not your fault babe, it would've happened anyway... did you think that I didn't notice him, that I didn't see how good looking he is... I'm just frustrated that's all, its hard when he's just a friend and I know we both want more..."

"That sucks"

"Well put..."

The next day Luke came to work at the porch while I was at the diner.

"Hi Lorelai"

"Liz hi, how are you?"

"Ok, do you happen to know where Luke is?"

"Well yes actually he's at my place doing some fixing"

"Oh, so... now can you answer my question since there is almost no one here?"

"What question?"

"About you and my brother... what's going on with you two?"

"I really think you should ask him that..."

"I did, but he wouldn't say anything... he's so weird about his privacy"

"Maybe he doest want to talk about it... there's actually nothing to talk about... there's nothing going on..."

"Oh, please Lorelai... I told you I'm not blind... I can tell you two have something going on..."

"Nothing's going on Liz, I swear..."

"Ok... but just so you know, it would be good for him if there was something there"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... did you know he was married?"

"Yes, he's divorced now..."

"Well it's not official yet but he's getting there..."

"Yeah, I know"

"Sometimes I feel so sad for him... things weren't quite as good as they hoped it would be when they got married..."

"How so?"

"well, she's a lower you know... and they tried to fight all these people who thought it wouldn't work because they come from different worlds, and when they finely did, Nicole, that's his wife, she would be in her office all the time trying to become a partner and Luke was at home alone all the time... well you can imagine how awful he must've felt..."

"Yeah, I can..."

"And realizing that all the people who were against this marriage were right... he gave up and moved out..."

"I had no idea..."

"Yeah, that's why I moved here, to be close to him... he was hurting... but he's doing much better now, and I think I know why..."

"Come on Liz... I told you..."

"Yeah yeah I know... there's nothing going on... I heard you, but why? Aren't you a bit attracted to him? And don't say no because I can see it in your eyes..."

"Actually... a bit would be a big no..."

"Oh... this is great... so what are you waiting for, he wants it too, I can tell but he's too shy..."

"Ok, Liz, I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything to Luke ok?"

"Is it dirty?"

"No... Liz..."

"Ok, sorry, go ahead"

"When he sent the divorce papers he said he needed time..."

"Time for what?"

"For you know... until he's ready to be with someone else..."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, so he knows that when he's ready, I'll be here"

"Oh... ok, so you're waiting for him?"

"Yes I am..."

"Oh, that's so cute... poor you though, that must be hard..."

"Sometimes"

"I know I'm his sister and all but really it's worth the waiting, he's a special one..."

"I know he is, he's been kind and sweet and he was great to my kid..."

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah, she's 16"

"Wait, 16... how old are you"

"32"

"Oh..."

"I get that oh a lot"

"Well listen, about Luke...I could talk to him if you want, find out what's going inside that head of his..."

"I don't know... I don't want him to feel like I'm pressuring him..."

"He won't, trust me, I know how to talk to my brother"

"Well, ok... just don't tell him we talked about this..."

"I won't"

* * *

Ok, I appreciate all your reviews and your patience.

I promise that they will be together soon, so hang in there.

I have a great first kiss scene for those who waited for it.

You wont be disappointed.

Thanks again

And have a very pink day.


	7. chapter 7

**

* * *

Let us suppose that:**

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.****

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 7**

_The weekend came by faster then I thought, and I was getting worse. There was never a minute empty of a Luke thought, daydreaming was quickly becoming my favorite hobby. He was off to New York. This morning, I saw him driving by the diner, I saw him looking, waiting, thinking if to come in or not. _

_He didn't though, I don't think he knew that I saw him looking, if he did he would've come inside and say goodbye. He didn't. The hurt and frustrated me would think he's a jerk but the normal and understanding me would just say that he took the other night pretty bad._

_I don't think that he realized until that point how hard it is for me to be around him. Maybe he knew saying goodbye would be too much for me to handle. Maybe he's not ready yet. Maybe he changed his mind. _

_That's a lot of maybe's. I don't know what to think anymore. I know that he's gone for the weekend, I know that I'm stuck alone on Sunday morning, that's usually when he can't sleep late and comes to the diner to spend time with me. _

_Have I mentioned how much I love his smile? I don't think I have before, and even if I did, that smile deserves a second mentioning, more then just a second actually. _

_I miss him already and it's only been a half a day. Is it possible to feel so much for a person when you didn't even kiss him? Is it possible? I don't know how he managed to affect me so much._

_The thing is, I don't even know if he feels the same, sure he said its hard for him to talk to me and that he doesn't want me to be the rebound girl but that was more then six months ago. Six months of being his friend, his diner girl, his cook... how do I know that he really cares for me? How do I know his heart stops when he sees me? Stupid you Lorelai, a man's heart does not stop because of a woman, it stops when he sees a Lamborghini on the high way or when his favorite team wins some big trophy... it does not stop because of a woman... certainly not because of someone like me, who works at a diner and wears old jeans and stupid t-shirts._

_So what are you doing exactly Lorelai? How long will you sit and wait for a guy you don't even know if he's interested, how long?_

_I hate that he doesn't say how he feels, I hate that he's not big on conversations._

_I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know how long I can play the fool for him._

_But I can't even bring myself to talk to another guy, I keep imagining him finely ready to be with me and being late. And I cant let that happen, I just cant, because Luke, he's Luke, he's sweet and kind and if you don't mind me saying hot and when I say hot I mean, George Clooney kinda hot, not that he looks like Clooney but he certainly has the same effect on me... and even more._

_So basically what I'm saying is that other then him not being big on words, not drinking coffee and eating healthy food, other then all this he's great, he's smart, and normal as appose to this crazy town, he's good to my kid which is very important, he's my friend, he knows me and my crazy personality and he still shows up to learn more every day. _

_And he's hot. And I'm being crazy here for talking to myself when I should be sleeping. No more Luke thoughts..._

And then the phone rang.

After 2 rings I answered it with a simple "hallo" and got nothing

"Hallo" I tried again

"Hi" said a very quiet voice on the other side "did I wake you?"

"No"

"Good, good, so how are you?"

"Ok, you?"

"I'm ok, a little tired but I'm ok"

"Good, good"

"So, how's the diner?"

"Still standing"

"You never told me how you got it, is it yours?"

"No, well, it was left to me but I don't own it yet"

"Oh, ok"

"So, where are you now?"

"Some hotel"

"Are there any weirdoes there?"

"What?"

"You know... weirdoes... like in hotel California..."

"I'm not in California..."

"I know, it's just a... never mind"

"It was a joke Lorelai, I know what hotel California is"

"You know?"

"You sound surprised, it's a big hit everyone knows it"

"Did you just tell a joke?"

"I think I did"

"Well, it wasn't funny"

"I'll try harder next time... and don't say dirty..."

"But it was..."

"Yeah, glad to be of serves"

"Luke?"

"Uh?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye before you left?"

"I'm sorry"

"No, I don't want you to be sorry, just tell me why. I'll understand"

"I don't know... I wanted to, I drove by the diner but... I don't know... its hard saying goodbye and I know how you've felt lately... I just..."

"It's ok, just like I thought"

"Really? So you didn't think I was a jerk?"

"I did at first, but I know you're not..."

"I talked to Liz earlier... is she bugging you too much? cause I have a feeling she does... she never stops talking about you"

"She's not bugging me, she's nice and I like her"

"If you say"

"So..." I said with nothing else good to add

"So..." he replied

"When are you coming home?"

"Sunday night"

"Oh, ok..."

"Hey, I walked around town today and saw something..."

"What did you see?"

"I can't say but it made me think of you so I got it for you"

"You got me a gift?"

"Its not really a gift, just something I thought you'd like..."

"Which means it's a gift"

"Fine, a gift"

"Yay... what is it?"

"How can you ask that? Isn't a gift supposed to be a surprise?"

"Well yeah, but you just said it wasn't a gift so..."

"I'm starting to get a headache here..."

"Ok sorry, thanks for not buying me a gift, I can't wait"

"I gotta go"

"Yeah me to, I have to get some sleep"

"Yeah, good night Lorelai"

"Night Luke, thanks for calling"

"No problem, bye" he said and hung up

I held the phone close to my heart and smiled. _It's amazing what just hearing his voice does to me_ and then it rang again who could it be so late? I thought and answered it

"It's me again"

"Hey, something wrong?"

"I just never got to tell you why I called"

"Oh, why did you call?"

"I just... well... I miss you" he said quietly and my heart stopped

_Damn you Luke, why do you have to be so sweet, God I wish you were here_

"Lorelai, are you there?"

"Uh huh"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I fine" I said trying as hard as I can to hold the tears inside

"Well, I'll let you sleep now"

"No, wait Luke..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I miss you too"

"Good, good..."

"Night Luke"

"Yeah, night Lorelai"

And again the smile I can't control _if Rory was here she would've probably called 911 and have them admit me to a mental hospital. What is it about him that makes this smile stick? He misses me, I miss him too, I miss making tea in the mornings and I even got use to the oatmeal smell that I never liked. This is so not possible for me to sleep tonight._

_My alarm clock woke me from the sweet Luke dream I had, he was here, and we were talking about Rory and he said he'll build her a new bed because her bed is old. Even in my dreams he's sweet and kind. But he was here in bed with me and he was holding me and playing with my hair_

"Excuse me" a woman said

"Yes, sorry, what can I get you?"

"Can you please tell me where I can find Taylor Doose?"

"Yeah, just go to the market, he's there"

"The market?"

"It's just down the street"

"Ok, thanks"

"Liz..." I smiled as she came in

"Hey you" she smiled back and noticed the woman standing across from me "Nicole?"

"Liz? What are you doing here?"

"I live here now, what are you doing here?"

"My firm sent me here, one of our clients lives here"

"Oh..."

"So, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm ok... how's Luke doing?"

"He's ok, he's fine" Liz said to her and then looked at me "hey Lore, can you get me some of this great coffee, I haven't had any today..."

"Sure Liz... coming right up"

_So that's Nicole, she seems nice... _"Can I have a cup of coffee to?" Nicole asked

"Sure" I answered and poured two cups

"So, is he in his shop?" she asked Liz

"No" Liz answered "he's in New York"

"Oh, ok... when do you expect him back?"

"I don't know, Monday maybe"

"Oh... well, I have to go... nice seeing you Liz"

"Yeah, you too"

After she paid and left Liz looked at me "so, this is the ex wife"

"Yeah, I kinda figured"

"She's nice"

"Yeah, she seems to be"

"Hey, it's over, don't worry about it..."

"No, I just..."

"What?"

"He married a lawyer Liz... I'm just you know, a diner girl..."

"It didn't work with the lawyer..."

"I know... I'm just being silly here..."

"He's a simple man... just like you..."

"He called me last night"

"He did? And...?"

"Yeah, we talked, you know..."

"What about?"

"Just stuff..."

"What's that smile about?"

"God I feel like a teenager... he said that he uhh... well... he said he misses me..."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Luke"

"I know, I was really surprised..."

"I guess he can be sweet like that sometimes..."

"I guess he can..."

"So did he tell you when he's coming back?"

"Yeah, he said Sunday night"

"Oh, that's good"

"Yeah..."

"Hey listen, I have to go, I have a job interview so thanks for the coffee and I'll see you later..."

"Sure... bye Liz"

Later that evening, at home

"Rory" I yelled "could you get that, I'm in the bathtub"

"Sure" she yelled back and after a minute she called "mom, it's for you"

"Who is it?" I asked and then heard Rory knocking on the door

"Can I come in?"

"Sure hon..."

"Here, it's for you, its Luke"

I smiled and grabbed the phone "hey"

"Hi, are you busy?"

"Not at all, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I found everything I came for so I'll be back Saturday night"

"Really... that's great..."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much" _don't say bath you're gonna freak him out_

"Ok, so how's everything?"

"The usual..."

"I talked to Liz... she told me about Nicole"

"Oh..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm fine Luke"

"Ok, good"

And then awkward silence filled the air

"This is nice"

"What is?" he asked

"Talking on the phone, it's nice"

"Yes it is"

"I'm glad you called"

"I didn't know if I should..."

"You did good, I'm really glad you called"

"Lorelai?"

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Can I come by tomorrow when I get home?"

"Here?"

"Yeah... I mean I'll probably get there after the diner closes so..."

"Sure..."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will"

"Ok, enjoy your bath and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait. How did you know?"

"I can hear you playing with the water..."

"Oh... I thought you'd freak out..."

"Well I didn't... good night Lorelai"

"Yeah, night Luke"

* * *

Next – Luke comes home.

Incase I didn't say it before, thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

You can share your ideas if you like, I'm open to suggestions.

Just for the record, this fic will be drama free. I'm going to focus on their relationship, and build the kind of love we all wish for those two.

Thanks again.

* * *


	8. chapter 8

**

* * *

Let us suppose that:**

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.****

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 8**

"No. Taylor"

"Why don't I just give you my lawyer's number and you go over it with her"

"no. no. no. and for the last time no Taylor… I'm not renting you the place next to the diner so you can steal my costumers"

"This is crazy Lorelai, you're not using this place, its empty… why are you being so stubborn?

"Because I said no when you first asked me, and you brought your lawyers into this…"

"You left me with no choice…"

"No Taylor. now get the hell out of my diner"

"Watch the language there young lady"

"I will say what ever I want to say and you can't stop me, this is my place. Now out or I'll ask Caesar to throw you out and we all know how much he likes you Taylor…"

"We are not done… I'll have my lawyer call you"

"Out. Now"

_Damn you Taylor, this was supposed to be a good day for me and you had to piss me off…ok so2 hours before closing time. I'll just be quick, go home take a shower and wait for Luke. Yeah, just find something to do now so you don't just sit and count the minutes._

"Rory, I'm home"

"Hey mom"

"Hey kid, listen, I'm gonna take a quick shower, if Luke gets here just keep him company"

"Ok, what's with the panic?"

"I had a really crappy day with a Taylor ending to it and I need to relax before he comes and sees me all bitter and pissed"

"Ok, go"

_Ok, just pick something nice and casual, what's the big problem you're not going out you just need to look nice and clean. I am clean, now all that's left is the nice… oh, Lorelai, its just Luke simple guy Luke you know him he knows you, just put this nice shirt, yeah… blue works for me and this jeans… no, no jeans… what are you going to bed with jeans? He'll expect to see you with home cloths… ok, this white sweat pants go great with the blue shirt, yeah, that's good… ok, getting dressed now, you smell good too so that's good._

_Ok, all ready… wait, what if he's already here? So what… what is wrong with you? Ok just breathe this is just Luke remember nice guy, guy that said he missed me… new guy Luke… ok… here we go…_

"Rory?"

"He's not here yet mom"

"Ok, so let's do something"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, lets talk, tell me how was school today?"

"Mom, you're weird…"

"Took you long enough… so, seriously, how was school?"

"It was ok, the usual, you know Paris is being Paris… I had a test today and I think it went well…"

"Of course it went well…"

"Yeah, and that's it basically"

"No boys, no exciting stuff?"

"No, boring stuff"

"Did you hear this? Is this a car?"

"I think so"

"Ok, you want to stay or are you going to sleep?"

"I think I'll stay… just to make sure you control yourself…"

"Funny kid"

"I'll say hi and go to my room, how is that?"

"Perfect"

"Are you going to open the door or what?"

"Yeah"

I did, and there he was, standing outside, smiling "hi" he said

"Hi back, come in"

"Thanks"

"Hi Rory"

"Hi Luke, how was New York?"

"Too big for me"

"Yeah, it is big…"

"You want something to drink?" I asked looking at Rory

"Sure"

"Water? I have beer too if you want"

"Beer is fine"

"Ok"

"So, I'm gonna go to bed now… night guys"

"Night Rory"

"Night hon" I called from the kitchen and then heard Luke walking to the kitchen

"She's a great kid" he said smiling

"She knows" I smiled proudly and walked over to him with his beer

"Thanks" he said taking it

"Come on" I said leading him to the living room

As I sat down I could feel him looking at me, I made some room for him and he sat down trying not to come in physical contact with me.

"So, I got you something, like I said, its not big… just something that reminded me of you"

"Ooh, present time, yay… give it me… give it me…"

"Why the baby talk?"

"Give… now… present… me…"

"This headache I constantly have is you isn't it?"

"Easy now with the compliments new guy"

"Here" he pulled out a wrapped package

"Give" I took it from his hand as gently as I could considering how crazy I gat with presents, and felt it in my hand "it feels like some kind of fabric"

"Open it"

I did and pulled out a black t-shirt. On the back was a red coffee mug with the steam and everything and on the front was written coffee girl in red letters. I loved it. "Luke…"

"Do you like it? I mean there's only one person in this world this shirt was made for…"

"Thank you Luke, I love it, you have no idea how much"

"Well good, I'm glad you like it"

"Now if only you would try the coffee… now that would be an even bigger present…"

"No."

"But…"

"Don't!"

"It's…"

"I said don't!"

"Fine…"

"I think I'm gonna go, I'm tired from the ride and it's late"

"Ok, let me walk you out"

"Ok"

When we reached the door he turned to face me, our eyes were instantly locked together. I smiled biting my lower lip as if telling him I'm ready, preparing to feel his lips. I could feel the tension building in the air, _if he would just kiss me it will all go away_

But he didn't, our eye contact broke when he looked down, _why is he so afraid damn it? Why? _"Thanks for the shirt" I said trying to make the tension go away

He looked relieve when he looked up again "you're welcome" he replied "I'll see you tomorrow"

"5:35"

"Yeah… good night Lorelai"

"Night Luke"

After going to the living room to get my new shirt from new guy Luke I went straight to Rory's room "hey kid can I come in?"

"Sure mom, what's up?"

"Look at what I have?" I giggled and showed her the shirt

"The man sure knows how to buy you gifts huh…"

"Yes he does… isn't this shirt awesome?"

"Yeah, it's cool"

"Ok, I'm gonna go to bed, don't stay up to late trying to get smarter ok…"

"Ok mom, night"

_New shirt from new guy, cool shirt from cool guy… hehe, cool guy… I can imagine his eye roll when I call him cool guy… hey, cool hand Luke… like Paul Newman… only Paul would have to work very hard to look like Luke… he's clearly more attractive then Paul… cool hand... maybe I'll call him cool hand… first I'd have to feel his hand to know if its cool and the way things are looking that may never happen…_

_Damn, I was this close tonight, this close… hell, either the guy is gay or he really took his divorce hard…_

I arrived at the diner at 5.30 to find Kirk sitting there, _God I hate routine_ I let him in and went to my business.

5.35, I look at my watch, no bell, no sound, nothing. _God, if he's running again I'm gonna kill him… _

5.45, the bell made its sound just as I was coming from the kitchen with kirks breakfast, I looked and there he was standing at the door with his flannel and his backwards baseball cap _that man is just too beautiful for me to handle so early _"morning there mister"

"Morning" he answered looking at me in a look I haven't seen before

"Sit down I'll get to you in a sec"

"Here you go Kirk, anything else?"

"More coffee would be nice thank you"

"Coming right up"

After pouring Kirk more coffee I looked at Luke who was sitting at the counter, he looked edgy, like something was bothering him

"Hey you, what can I get you this morning?"

"Uh… amm… well I'll have whatever eggs you have with vegetables"

"Ok… tea, I assume?"

"Yeah, that too"

"Ok…"

After I came back with his order I went back to the kitchen while he ate. Kirk called me after a few minutes for more coffee.

"So, how are the eggs?" I asked Luke when I came to the counter

"Good, thanks. Did you learn how to cook your self?"

"Hell no. before I worked for Mia I couldn't even boil an egg"

"Really"

"Yeah, but then I came to work here you know just waiting on tables till Mia took it upon herself to teach me the basics at least, after that you're pretty much good in the kitchen…"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"So, I'll be in the back"

"Lorelai?" he asked

"Huh?" I asked back and he looked at Kirk and then me and asks "could you turn the music up a little?"

"Sure. You like this song?" I asked as I walk to the radio and turn it up

"No, I just wanted to ask you something"

"So why the radio?"

"I don't want the weirdo to listen…"

"Oh… its personal… got you… what's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering… huh… if I… could… huh…"

"Easy now… I'm sure you've heard of full sentences…"

"If I could… huh… talk to you…"

"I turned the radio up so you could talk to me?"

"Well… huh… not here… it's kinda important"

"Kirk… are you leaving?" I asked him when I saw him approaching the counter

"Yes. I can't eat with this music and I lost my appetite"

"Sorry Kirk… come back later"

"I will"

"Now why didn't I think about this before?"

"Good thing I was here"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Could we… huh… you know, not here…"

"Ok, come to the back"

I led him to the back and he followed me "so…" I said as I turned to meet his eyes "so…" he answered and looked up the stairs "what's up there?"

"The old office"

"Oh…"

"So, what do you need?" I asked

"You're not very good in taking hints are you?" he said

"What?" I asked

He took a step towards me and I could feel his hand on my waist, gently bringing me closer…

* * *

I know, you probably want to kill me for cutting it here…

I feel like **Quentin Tarantino** and how he stopped in the middle of kill bill… (He's my hero by the way). The good news is I won't keep you waiting for 6 months. Unless will go crazy on us again…

Can't wait to hear what you think.

**Thanks again** for everything you say in your reviews. You've been very kind and I feel very lucky.

So, on that note, I'll go with my closing line and I warn you again not to use this line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET - No sack of potatoes needed here. **

**########################################

* * *

**


	9. chapter 9

**

* * *

Let us suppose that:**

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.****

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know I shouldn't have just stopped where I did, so for what it's worth, I'm sorry for the little cliff-hanger. It's just that the first kiss scene was so long and I felt it deserves its own chapter. Thank you so much for being patient with me and with this story.****

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 9**

He took a step towards me and I could feel his hand on my waist, gently bringing me closer. My eyes slowly traveled the hand on my waist, then his arm then his chest till our eyes met. He looked nervous so I smiled and he smiled back.

I felt his fingers searching for my other hand, I shivered when our fingers made contact and pulled back to lean against the wall. He closed the gap and the hand that was down my waist went to my cheek, mine rested safe on his waist.

I bit my lower lip and smiled shyly just to see him smile back with his pretty bleu eyes. His warm hand on my cheek just added to the warmth of my blush from feeling him so close.

Finely, after what seemed like forever he leaned in slowly looking deeply into my eyes and our lips met, softly. I closed my eyes and let him guide me and sweep me off my feet, literally.

My knees were about to crash and I couldn't let that happen. I freed myself from his fingers and sent both my hands over his shoulders and around his neck. His lips tasted like the perfect pie I haven't eaten yet and I needed more so I pulled him close and deepened the kiss.

He followed my every move and allowed my tongue to part his lips and meet his. A low moan escaped my throat as they made contact. I didn't want to let him go, not yet. The sensation and the warmth of his touch and his tongue sent shivers up my spine, I couldn't think.

He pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes "so…" was all I could say "so…" he repeated as my hand slowly slid down and rested on his chest "I really need you to go back to the diner now…" I said and he took a step back "ok" he answered still looking into my eyes

And again the eyes I couldn't resist and my now cold lips from the absent of his lips that begged me for more "you know what? The diner is empty anyway" I said and grabbed his plaid shirt "come closer" I whispered and he did

His hand gently brushed my hair to the back and his thumb slowly lined my jaw _knees weak again _the way he touched me, I never had a clue how gentle he could be and how soft his touch would feel.

I have imagined this moment for so long and let me tell you, it wasn't even close, it was a hundred times better. My eyes closed as he caressed my cheek with his thumb and then I felt his breath on my lips and I let my hands slid down to his waist and pulled him a little closer.

His tender lips closed in on my lower lip and I moaned in pleasure, as quiet as I could. Our lips started moving in the same pace slowly but eagerly _I'm kissing the new guy… ok, you have got to stop calling him the new guy… he has a name, a nice name… starts with an L ends with an E Luke, nice name… I can't believe you're rambling inside your head too… stop that… God, where did he learn to kiss like that… it's been ages since I moaned in a guy's mouth… _I cant even put in words how good kissing him felt, something like heaven with the biggest video collection and the biggest junk food market… that's how it felt, like heaven and the feel of his tongue _oh my God his tongue, waltzing inside my mouth, I cant breathe_ I pulled back,slowly opening my eyes to meet his smile "hey" he said

"Hey" I answered "so I guess that means…"

"Yes…" he smiled

"Good, good…"

We stood there for a while just looking into each other's eyes. His smile, his smell, the heat washing over my body from being so close to him made me forget I was in the diner, till I heard the sound of the bell and woke up

"Shit" I let out as he pulled back

"Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" I whispered

"I don't know… the shit…" he panicked

"No… don't be sorry… it was… huh… I have to… you know… get back… so… I'll… amm…" I was cut off of my rambling with his lips yet again on mine, short and soft

When he pulled back he said "go back to work… is there a back way I could use?"

"Yeah, right this way"

"Lorelai? Is anyone here?" I heard Kirk call

"Why is he back?" I whispered to Luke that was still standing there since I forgot to release him from my grip "I'm in my office Kirk, be there in a minute" I called back

"Ok" he answered

"Don't leave yet, its just Kirk and he doesn't know you're here"

"Ok. I like you whispering" he teased

"Shut up"

"You should try it more often"

"This is nice"

"What is?" he asked traveling his hands on my shoulders down to my arms

"This… you know…"

"Yeah, it's nice"

"Ok, so… I'll see you later?" I asked releasing him from my grip

"Yes you will"

"Good" I smile and brought both my hands to cup his cheeks

He leaned in to kiss me again, more passionate this time something I didn't see coming. As I smiled through the kiss I moved my hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer.

We stood there, I don't know for how long, just kissing, forgetting about the time, the diner, kirk. _if I could I would've taken him to my office upstairs and make love to him this very minute,_ _I've waited too long for this, but at least we're here, that's all that matters._

As he pulled back, my eyes were still closed when I whispered "you really need to go now"

"Ok" he whispered back and placed a soft kiss on my burning cheek

"Bye Luke"

"See you later Lorelai"

I opened my eyes and he was gone, before I could take one last look at him, he disappeared through the back door.

_This is finely happening Lorelai, you better not screw this up. My God I cant believe it, I guess I should just say thank you and go back to work… wait who am I thanking? Luke… I'm thanking Luke… boy was I right about the cool hand thing… what hands… _

"Lorelai?"

"Damn Kirk" I said and went back into the diner

The day went by fast and before I knew it was evening, _thank God it was a busy day_. Rory came by to tell me she's going to lane for a while and then right before I was about to switch the sign she walked in

"Hallo, you must be Lorelai"

"Yes I am"

"I'm Nicole Leahy, Taylor's lawyer"

"Look I'm about to close…"

"I know that's why I came by now, Taylor says it's pretty busy here all day so I figured I'd stop by when you close up"

"This is a really bad time, I have many things to finish here"

"I won't be long"

"You're not taking no for an answer are you?"

"No"

"Ok, sit down"

"Thank you. So, I have the papers here…"

"I told Taylor no, and I'm telling you no too… I will not rent him the place next to the diner"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to… and I don't like him and I don't like lawyers too and the minute he brought his lawyer into this made me even more determined then ever. The answer is no…"

"Why don't you like lawyers?"

"I just don't"

"People like you tend to dislike lawyers because they don't understand what they are talking about most of the time, I could…"

"Excuse me? What do you mean by people like me? Are you suggesting I'm ignorant? Because let me tell you something, you don't know anything about me…"

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying and I don't like that patronizing tone of yours, the fact that I live in a small town and run a diner does not make me stupid or ignorant…"

"So you will not change your mind? You don't even want to hear how much he's willing to pay?"

"I don't care how much he wants to pay, I said no…" and then Luke opened the door and the smile he had on his face when he saw me was gone the minute he saw Nicole

"Luke, hi" Nicole said

"Hi, what are you doing in town?"

"I have a client that lives here"

"Oh. Ok…" he said and then looked at me "are you closed?"

"Yes, we're closed"

"Ok, well good night" he said and turned to leave

"Wait Luke, can I talk to you?" she asked him

"Sure" he answered

"Thank you for your time Lorelai"

"Yeah. Good night"

They both went outside leaving me in the diner. I closed the lights and went to the window, he walked her to her car and they talked for a while and then she got into her car and drove away. I took my keys and opened the door to find Luke standing there

"Hi" he said but I didn't answer "ok, I know that face, they say stay away from me for your own good" he said and smiled blocking my way "you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Ok, why don't I just come by tomorrow when you feel better?"

"Luke wait, I'm sorry… I had a busy day and I'm tired and I had to deal with her and let me tell you, she's not a very nice lawyer… she's rude and arrogant and she works for Taylor…"

He smiled "what are you smiling about?"

"She works for Taylor…that's what bothered you… not that she's my ex wife but that fact that she works for Taylor…"

I smiled back "well yeah, you know how much I hate him…"

"Yeah I know… I've only witnessed 10 of Lorelai verses Taylor fights… you definitely don't like him…"

"I'm tired"

"Come on, I'll drive you home"

"On your white horse and carriage?"

"Well, my green truck is all I have"

"That'll do"

"Like you have a choice"

We got into the car and when he started driving he asked "so, was she really not nice to you?"

"Yeah…"

"What did she say?"

"She insinuated that I'm ignorant because I ran a diner and live here?"

"Why would she?"

"Because I told her I don't like lawyers so she immediately assumed I was stupid and ignorant"

"Well, she can be like that sometimes"

"Thanks for the heads up…"

"Sorry… so what did you tell her?"

"That she doesn't know anything about me"

"That makes two of us"

"I don't know that much about you either"

"I guess we'll have to change that"

"I guess" I smiled to myself

"Is there a chance you can get someone to close for you sometimes this week?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was thinking… that huh… maybe… huh…"

"ok, I'm teasing you, you're gonna have to work on the full sentences though if you want to go through a whole date with me… you know, because I don't talk at all and you're gonna have to do the talking…"

"Yeah… I know… so when are you free?"

"Well, why don't you pick a day and I'll work with my schedule"

"Ok, great… how about Wednesday? That'll give you time to work on your schedule"

"Ok, Wednesday…"

"I'll see you then… I'll see you before that but I'll see you then too"

"Ok, I'll see you then too. You want to come inside?"

"Na… I'm gonna go, you're tired"

"You sure? Because I don't mind"

"That's ok… I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok… so what now?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you know… well, never mind… night Luke, thanks for the ride" I said getting out of the car

"Night"

_don't do that Lorelai… don't push it… if he wants to kiss you he knows what to do, he did it this morning… _as I closed the door and leaned against it I sent my fingers to my lips remembering his taste and warmth and smiled _I can wait, we do have a date on Wednesday and I know he'd have to kiss me then so all good, not worried…_

The knock on the door straddled me and I jumped. Surprised to find Luke outside I smiled and asked "did you change your mind?"

"I need to tell you something"

* * *

Ok, I did it again… sorry…

I said drama free so keep that thought…

Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading.I feel silly sometimes saying this but really, you guys are great for everything you write.I am grateful. So again **thank you very much.**

Ok, I finely figured my favorite Gilmore girls line isand thought i'd share it with you guys - **behold the healing powers of a bath. **Admit it, this is a great line... Luke can sure clean up nice.

So, on that note, I'll go with my closing line and I warn you again not to use this line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

* * *


	10. chapter 10

**

* * *

Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. 

* * *

New guy Luke **

**  
CHAPTER 10**

My heart stopped. "I need to tell you something" _cant nothing in my life other then Rory go well for me?_

"Do you want to come in first?" _why are you inviting him in? _

"Yeah ok…"

As we did our way to the living room I couldn't believe this was happening, _why damn it, why…? I didn't kiss him it was his choice and besides, he asked me out tonight… what, he already changed his mind? Jerk… _as he turned to face me with a worried expression I knew it wasn't good "so…" he started "wait, are you ok?" he asked when he so my upset look

"I'm fine Luke, just say it…"

"I need you to stop that wheel running inside your head for a minute"

"No wheels, just say what you came to say"

"You're not making this easy…"

"Jee… sorry… I wonder why"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, what did you want to tell me?"

"I need you to stop hating me for a second ok, its very important for me to say this"

"I don't hate you" I said when I realized he was smiling which can't be bad "ok. I'm ok now, not hating you… I'm listening"

"Ok… I'm huh… not very good at this… I know I should just come up and huh… kiss you… cause huh… I want to… and well… I know you want me to but I just… I don't know huh… how to… you know… it's just been a while since I huh… you know… did this…"

I smiled, relived. I was so worried for a minute there. He was cute when he was nervous, I liked nervous Luke "well, I know you know how to kiss…"

"I guess what I'm asking is huh… how we do this…? I mean, do you want me to do it in front of… you know, Rory or your friends… we just huh… didn't talk about this and well… Nicole…"

"So, you're really worried about Nicole…"

"Well, she told me she's gonna be here a lot and…"

"You don't want her to know you moved on…"

"Not exactly…"

"Then what exactly?" I asked sitting down

"Well, we're divorced… it was official a while ago but…" he sat next to me

"But… you're not ready"

"No… I'm ready… I just…"

"You want to keep it quiet for a while…"

"Its sounds dumb, I know… I shouldn't be asking you this…"

"Luke, its ok… you been through a divorce, it's not easy to move on, I get it…"

"You mean that?"

"Well yeah… I mean its fine, take all the time you need"

"No, I mean, I still want this… but just not…"

"Out in the open I got it… I won't expect you to kiss me when you come to the diner or when you walk me home… no flirting and stuff"

"The flirting I think I'll never be ready for but other then that, I just need more time…"

"Not good at flirting?"

"No"

"We can work on that"

"We could but we won't… I'm not the flirting kinda guy"

"We'll work on that too"

"Fine"

"Well, everything is ok now? I mean no other requests?"

"Just one"

"Ok…"

"Too much salt in the eggs…"

"Get outta here"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you this morning but I guess I forgot"

"I wonder why… so… can we reenact this morning?"

"Huh… I don't know… it's late and the weirdo isn't here"

"Very funny… Wait, a question"

"What?"

"2 minutes ago you were all serious and worried and it's all gone now, you're joking and teasing and smiling… what's with that?"

"I feel better now that we talked… and I'm not very good at this talks you know"

"We'll work on that too"

"Ok"

"By the way… you really surprised me this morning… I didn't see it coming… well actually I started to loose all hope that you'll ever be ready that now I have to cancel the date I have tomorrow night"

"You do that"

"It's nice to have someone who doesn't run away when I say these stupid things…"

"I'm not very good at running away…"

"Yeah, and what was that you did when I was nice to you and? you didn't run away for 3 days or a week? That wasn't running away?"

"Would you let that go…"

"No"

"Fine, ok, be serious now" he said and put his hand on mine

"I hate serious"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being understanding about this, and for… you know… waiting…"

"You're welcome"

when his lips touched mine and I closed my eyes I could hear his heart beat, I felt mine speeding to a limit that would've probably gotten me in jail if I was driving. That's how his touch made me feel. And those hands traveling my back and through my hair made me smile through the kiss that was so tender and sweet and so different from this morning. He pulled back then and said "why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Smile"

"You don't like my smile" I pouted

"Don't do that either"

"Fine. I'm deeply hurt, now leave me" I said dramatically

"Come here" he said reaching for my hand

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No."

"Fine, then I guess I'd have to come to you"

"No." I said getting up but he was too fast and grabbed the waistband of my jeans and pulled me to him "hi" I smiled when he wrapped his hands around my waist

"Hi" he said back "are we done being dramatic?"

"I don't know, are you done criticizing me about everything?"

"Criticizing you?"

"Yeah, you don't like my smile, my pout… which is by the way my trademark"

"I'm done criticizing you, sit down"

"I like you from up here better"

"Really? Shouldn't this be the perfect dirty reference?"

"Shut up"

"Come on sit down"

"Mom I'm home" we heard Rory say as she closed the door behind her and I jumped away from Luke "hey mom, Luke"

"Rory, hi, you're back"

"What an observation"

"Hi Rory"

"Luke hi… I'll be in my room reading, I found a new book today, and I want to start tonight"

"Ok hon"

"That was close" I whispered after she closed her door

"Maybe I should go" he said getting up

"Yeah, ok" we walked to the door

"So, good night" he said and kissed me lightly on the cheek

"Night Luke"

I stood in front of the closed door for a while smiling thinking about how good it was to wait for this great guy and then went to Rory's room

"Hey Rory"

"Mom, what's that smile?"

"Ok, I didn't have a chance to talk to you today but Luke came by this morning and said I didn't have to wait anymore…"

"Mom, that's great, what did he say?"

"Well he didn't really say… but I thought I'd save you the details"

"Very thoughtful of you thank you. So are you guys together now?"

"Something like that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wants to keep it quiet for a while"

"Oh, I assume he had his reasons"

"He did"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Surprisingly yes" I said smiling

"Ok, finely mom… you're finely dating"

"Yes well not yet, will be on Wednesday"

"First date huh"

"Yes, I'm very excited"

"Me too… very… "

"Thanks kid. Ok, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed"

"Ok, night mom"

"Night babe"

In the morning Luke came by the diner and everything was as usual, we talked about Kirk and he ate and left for work. He did hold my hand for a second when no one was watching, and I thought it was sweet. He smiled a lot and looked calm.

_God this place is boring, isn't anyone in this town hungry today?_

"Steve, did you take a break yet?"

"Yes I did boss, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thought you might like a break"

"You never send me on a break, I take one when it's slow…"

"Sue me for being nice"

"I'm just teasing you boss"

"Well don't" I said sipping the coffee I just made

"Mia's" I answered the phone

"Yes, hallo… I would like to order lunch"

"You would"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, but we don't do take outs"

"Oh, that's too bad, I thought that maybe you'd make an exception this time"

"And why is that?" I asked smiling

"Because I'm hungry"

"You'll have to come up with something better then that"

"Ok… because I'm alone and on a break and nothing goes better then food with a break… did I mention that I'm hungry?"

"Ok… maybe I'll make an exception this time"

"I thought you might"

"Where should I deliver this lunch?"

"Oh, I think you know"

"See you in 15 minutes"

"See ya"

Just as I walked out of the diner with the lunch Taylor caught me

"Lorelai"

"What is it Taylor?"

"I heard that you talked to my lawyer"

"I did and I told her no too so if you'll excuse me I have to go"

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn"

"Because you bug me Taylor, bye now" I said and left. I heard him yell something but I managed to block it out since Luke was all I had on my mind

"Hey" I said walking in

"Hi" he smiled and stood up to greet me

"I brought you lunch and now I have to go back to the diner"

"What?"

"Kidding, I didn't have lunch yet… and plus I think there's a conspiracy going against me… no one came for lunch today, its like dead city… Don't people eat anymore? I mean, its not a fancy restaurant… and its not like Rick's but my prices are low and the food is good… why don't the come to eat?"

"Rick's?"

"Rick… from Casablanca…"

"Casablanca?"

"The movie…"

"The movie…?"

"Ok, please stop repeating me and tell me you've seen Casablanca…"

"Can I lie? Cause you're pretty scary right now"

"You've never seen Casablanca?"

"Not that I remember"

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"How can you even say it out loud…?"

"Sorry"

"Well we're gonna see it…"

"If you say so…"

"Ok, now that that's settled let's eat…"

"Yeah, lets"

"Ok… so I made you a healthy sandwich and stooped by the store to get some beer"

"Thanks"

"My pleasure"

"Well sit down… you know what, wait, come with me I want to show you something"

"Ok" I said and followed him to the back

Before I knew it I was in his arms, pined to the wall, kissing him hungrily _so that's what he meant by hungry _I thought and knocked his cap down. I felt like I was 16 again secretly sneaking to kiss someone away from my mother's eyes. It felt good… more then good, kissing Luke was something I could do all day and not get tired.

He pulled back for air after what could easily turn to the best kiss ever and smiled "I had to do that"

"I'm not complaining"

"Because you know… later it would be impossible to kiss you after you eat that red meat and drink that coffee"

"Jerk"

"Junkie" he countered

"Got me there"

"Let's go eat"

"After you"

After we ate I called the diner and Steve told me it was still empty so I decided to stay and keep Luke company. "So, about Wednesday"

"What about it?"

"What's the plan?"

"Plan?" he looked confused

"Yes for the date?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking we could hang out at your place" he said and kept working on that wood

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it'll be fun"

"Ok…" I said _hang out at my place? Is he crazy?_

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you can stop being so horrified… I was kidding"

"Kidding?"

"About the date, I was kidding… honestly I didn't think you'd fall for that, but you did… that's a first…"

"Of course I did not fall for that…" I tried

"Sure you didn't, you were about to smack me in the head with this hammer"

"Believe me, a hammer is a lot lighter then what I had in mind"

"Glad I was joking"

"Do that again and I won't be responsible for my actions"

"Good to know"

"So where are you taking me"

"Come on I can't say"

"Why not, how would I know what to wear?"

"Just wear something"

"Are you kidding me again?"

"Yeah I am"

"I warned you" I said and tried to hit him playfully but he grabbed me and smiled "you're fast" I said "and you're crazy" he answered

"Yeah, I am"

"So, if I let go of you you'll be a good girl?"

"I don't know, I guess you won't find out until you do"

"What if I kiss you? Would you be good then?"

"Why Luke, I never pictured you as the PDA kinda guy"

"PDA?"

"Public display of affection"

"Oh, well we're not in public"

"If you say"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a lot of work?"

"I think so"

"Uh huh"

"Let go of me already… or kiss me…"

"Lots and lots of work"

* * *

Ok, **gilmoregirl1979, **I borrowed a few lines again… its one of my favorite scenes ever "just get your stamps… oh my God the work". Hope you approve. And the movie too, well, gotta have some connection to the show, and I know ASP wont mind us using her lines… cause she's so good and we just dream of being so good some day. 

**Next comes the first date. **

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. Thank you very much.

**I decided that from now on in the end of every chapter I will say thanks to ASP for this great man she created for us.**

**Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great roll.**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review and thank me for not having a cliff hanger

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

* * *


	11. chapter 11

**

* * *

Let us suppose that:**

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

A/N: about ****"not a kid anymore"** I'm working on the last chapter. Sorry it takes too long.about I'm working on the last chapter. Sorry it takes too long.**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.****

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 11**

"So, are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Tell you?"

"About the date" I whispered

"Stop being so impatient ok, just relax and I'll pick you up at 7" he whispered back

"I need to know what to wear"

"I like you whispering… my head is grateful"

"Funny man, watch it, Kirk's looking at us"

"So what…"

"Quit changing the subject Luke, I need to know what to wear"

"Can we not talk about it here in front of your buddy Kirk…?"

"He's not my buddy and sure let's go in the back"

"We need an excuse…"

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Just turn the music on that'll keep him away"

"No, I can't do that… ok, how about I go in the kitchen, knock something down and call you to save the day"

"Fine, I'll just sit here and wait for the S.O.S"

"Ok good" I said and added "oh, try to look surprise when I call you"

"I'll do my best but I don't promise an Oscar performance"

"You're hilarious"

"I know, now get to work"

I went to the kitchen and looked around, there was nothing to knock down that wouldn't brake and have me paying a lot of money for it. "aww" I yelled "shit" even louder

"What's wrong" Luke came running to find me smiling "now see, when you plan something you should stick to it instead of trying to give me a heart attack"

"Sorry, but I couldn't find something to drop"

"Fine"

"You're cute when you're worried"

"Yeah, yeah… what did you wanna talk about?"

"I need to know what to wear Luke"

"Wear something… I don't know…"

"You are so getting slapped in a minute if you're not serious"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Do you wanna find out…?"

"Fine, fine… ok, I'm not taking you to a fancy place just a nice place…"

"Jee, Luke could you be a little more vague?"

"What? I said it wasn't fancy"

"Fine, ok, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know… I'm not a woman, I don't decide 3 days before"

"You are impossible… Luke this is important, I don't want to embarrass myself"

"Ok, look, I'm not the guy to get fashion advice from…"

"I hate you"

"Sorry"

"Just tell me where you're taking me"

"Fine, it's a restaurant, not fancy, nice and comfortable, but not too casual either"

"Ok, was that so hard?"

"No"

"Now I know what to wear"

"Good… can I go back to my breakfast now?"

"Yes, you can"

"Ok" he said "coming?"

"In a minute"

"Ok"

_Ok, not fancy, not casual, ok… I need to breathe before I forget how _"Rory" I called "what mom" she yelled back

"Mommy needs help"

"Coming"

"Now"

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Mommy can't decide what to wear"

"Mommy needs to stop the pity talk"

"Mommy cant, she feels pitiful"

"Mommy needs to stop referring to herself as a third person"

"Mommy can't"

"Ok, what's going on?"

"I don't know what to wear"

"Oh, boy"

"Mommy's sorry to upset child"

"Mommy is annoying"

"Mommy knows"

"How about this dress?"

"Don't you think a dress would be too much?"

"No, he said not fancy but not casual either and this dress is nice, a dress is always better then casual jeans or pants"

"Ok, mommy will think about it"

"I think this dress with this necklace"

"Looks nice"

"I think so too, now get dressed it's 20 to…"

"Ok, mommy loves child"

"Child knows, now stop it I have homework"

"Mommy has a smart child, mommy is proud"

"Get ready, I'll call you when he gets here"

"Ok"

I got dressed and looked at my self in the mirror. _I hope he'll like it, I hope it's not too much. _As I did my way downstairs I heard the knock on the door "Rory, what time is it?"

"7" she answered

"He's punctual"

"Yes he is… go open the door" she said when I froze at the end of the stairs

"Yeah, ok… how do I look?"

"You look great mom, stop worrying"

"Thanks kid"

I walked to the door and took a deep breath before I opened it. When I did, there he was smiling checking me out _what? Luke is checking me out, I can't believe him _"hi" he said when he looked up "hi, you look good… no plaid, no cap…"

"Nop…"

"So, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"Bye Rory"

"Have fun"

_ok, I know he doesn't wear plaid all the time but where the hell did he get those cloths… he knows how to dress, nice taste with the black pants and the grey shirt and that lather jacket where did he get that lather jacket?… hallo… he was married to a lawyer… right… he looks nice, definitely knows how to dress. _

He walked me to his truck and opened the door for me. I felt his hand on my arm and turn to look at him "you huh… look… beautiful…"

"I see that you worked on the full sentences…"

"Yeah"

"Ok, thanks, you look good too" I got in and he closed the door behind me

We started driving in silent _God I hate silent, I hate being nervous… why am I nervous anyway? I shouldn't be, this is nice, it's not like we've met only yesterday… _when Luke felt how nervous I was he just started talking about his day and the ride to Hartford went by fast. We talked about our day and about my daily one on one with Taylor. It was as if we were at the diner but yet different. I couldn't stop being nervous.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat at the end, far from all the noise and all the other people. It made me even more nervous.

"So…" I said after we sat down

"Would you please stop saying so… you never say so unless you're nervous…"

"Well I am…"

"Why, it's not like we've met yesterday…"

"I know, I've been telling myself the same thing, I just… you know… cant… well… I…"

"Now who needs to work on the full sentences… relax, we're here, everything is fine… you'll do what you do best, eat, we'll talk about whatever and that's it"

"No dancing?"

"I don't dance"

"Yeah right… like I care… what did you do at your wedding? I'm sure Nicole didn't dance alone"

"We never had a wedding"

"Did you guys go to Vegas and you dressed like Elvis?"

"No!" he looked amused by my imagination "we just went to church with a couple of friends and… why are we talking about Nicole?"

"Sorry"

"Ok, different subject, how old were you when you had Rory?"

"16"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"You did a great job"

"Thanks"

"I'm sure Rory's dad helped"

"No… he didn't, he just got back into our lives lately… he was never really around…"

"Sorry" bastard was what he was really thinking

"That's ok, we managed…"

"Yeah you did…"

"Still nervous?" he asked smiling

"Amazingly yes"

"Don't be… tell me about you, where did you grow up… stuff like that"

"Oh, ok… well, I grew up not far from here, 5 minutes from here actually"

"In Hartford?"

"Yes… and my parents never had any children except me… I got knocked up, ran away and here we are…"

"wait… you can just do that in one sentence… we're doing this to get to know each other… why did you run away…?"

"Hallo, pregnant in high school…"

"So what?"

"ok, see there was something missing from my story… my parents, the great Richard and Emily Gilmore were, are very social, you know, clubs and high society stuff, they have prestige, reputation to maintain… I was supposed to go to Yale… and I got pregnant and they wanted to marry Chris and me and I didn't want that… so I ran, found Mia and here we are…"

"Wow… Yale ha…"

"Yeah…"

"That's why you took it hard when Nicole said all those things…"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Ok, you've met Mia and?"

"she gave me a job a place to stay and that was it, until she got tired of stars hollow and moved to LA."

"Where did you live?"

"The old office"

"In the diner?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't think of going back to your parents for help or money and stuff?"

"No way…"

"Excuse me" the waiter said "what can I get you to drink before you order?" he said handing us the menus

"What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have white wine please" I said

"And I'll have the same and some water too"

"Ok, be right back with your drinks"

"So, where were we?" he asked

"With me asking my parents for help, I said no way… and don't give me that look, I couldn't ask them anything, I wanted to do it alone… to prove to them that I don't need money to raise my kid so she could grow up miserable like I did… my kid turned out better then I'll ever be with love and no Barbie dresses…"

"Barbie dresses?"

"Oh, never mind… so, I told you about me…"

"Ok, what do you wanna know?"

"How old are you for start…"

"35"

"Ok, how long were you married to Nicole?"

"6 years…"

"Ok, where did you grow up?"

"Litchfield"

"Brothers and sisters except Liz?"

"No"

"How about your parents"

"Gone, both of them, a long time ago…"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"So, are all your answers come in two words?"

"I'm not good telling stories the way you are… I just call'em like I see them…"

"Fine, so, why did you come to stars hollow?"

"A friend of mine mentioned about a place that could be used as a workshop and that it was cheep so I bought it…"

"Here are you're drinks" the waiter said "would you like to order now?"

"Not yet"

"Ok, just call when you're ready?"

"Call, like howl?"

"Lorelai" Luke said rolling his eyes

"Sorry, we'll call when we're ready"

"Yes ma'am" he replied and left

"He called me ma'am… what am I 60?"

"Stop that…"

"No fun with you"

"So, feel better now or still nervous?"

"I'm ok… I'm glad we did this"

"Me too"

* * *

Ok, this was too long. I know it was boring but you know me, I like details. Second part of the date will come next.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great roll.**

* * *

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your opinion is all that matters.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

* * *


	12. chapter 12

**

* * *

Let us suppose that:**

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.****

* * *

New guy Luke**

**  
CHAPTER 12**

_****_

Just pretend, I'm holding you

_**And whispering things soft and low**_

_**And think of me, how it's gonna be,**_

_**Just pretend I didn't go  
**_

_**When I walked away, I heard you say**_

_**If you need me, you know what to do**_

_**I knew it then, I'd be back again**_

_**Just pretend I'm right there with you  
**_

_**And I'll come flying to you, oh yes**_

_**All the crying is true**_

_**Oh, I will hold you and love you again**_

_**But until then, well just pretend  
**_

_**Oh, it's funny but I can't recall the things**_

_**We said or why you're crying**_

_**But now I know it was wrong to go**_

_**I belong here by your side  
**_

_**And I'll come flying to you, oh yes**_

_**All the crying is true**_

_**Oh, I will hold you and love you again**_

_**But until then, well just pretend  
**_

_Being in his arm dancing to this sad song, I felt like I never ever want him to leave. There's something about a man saying all those sad things yet so full of hope that he will come back to the arms of his love one day. There's something that makes you feel that there is hope for good men. Of course this particularly man singing in the back round was divorced and a cheater but the thought is what counts and this singer was the best of all times, the way he sang women use to cry just hearing his voice. he did please women in more then just singing. Maybe there are good men out there. One of them was holding me now and moving to the slow beat of the song. His hand held me down my waist, his other in mine on his chest. Luke. New guy Luke. Where did he come from bursting into my life? Actually it was me bursting into his when you think about it… _

**3 minutes ago**

_"So, do you like Elvis?" I asked _

_"Do you know any guys that like Elvis?" he countered and took a sip from his water_

_"I don't know, I'll ask when I see one"_

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"Because that's him singing now and I know you don't dance but how about you make an exception?"_

_"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the woman to dance?"_

_"You're trying to make it to the end of the song with all these questions aren't you? Not gonna work mister, come on… just this once, I really like this song"_

_"Fine, let's go"_

My cheek was against his when the last tunes of the song played, I pulled back just a little to meet his eyes. He was calm, and smiling.

"Not bad this Elvis guy" he said

"Yeah, some say he's pretty good"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… you should try dancing more often, you're not so bad"

"Thanks I guess" he said and took my hand

"What, no more dancing?"

"Don't push your luck"

"Fine…" I said as I followed him back to our table "you're lucky I'm tired and don't feel much like dancing"

"Oh, I feel very lucky"

"You're teasing me…" I said sitting down "that's not how you treat a lady on the first date"

"I'll try better next time"

"When we see Casablanca…" I said excitingly

"Oh, that…" he replied in his regular dry tone

"Hey you can't run away from this mister…"

"I'm not running away"

"I like the sound of that" I smiled at him "so, this night was very productive, we learned a lot about each other and I now know that you're a buffet head"

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself"

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked

"9.30, does Rory keep you on curfew?"

"No, I'm a big girl"

"I see you found something to wear after all the nagging" he looked down to my dress

"You like?"

"I hardly recognized you when you answered the door, never seen you in a dress before"

"Cant wear a dress for the diner"

"So, how did your parents take it when they found out you work at a diner?"

"Ohh, it wasn't pretty trust me… and it was even worse when they came to see where I work"

"I can imagine"

"But they don't understand… I love this town and the people… I love the diner and its fun to work there… this is my home, where Rory grew up… I love it there"

"Yeah, but don't worry about them, you just live your life and let them live theirs…"

"The problem is I can't… they pay for Rory's school, they are in our lives…"

"Really? So you did go and ask them for help"

"Yeah, but it was for Rory not me…"

"Rory is you…"

"I know, but I couldn't pay for it and Rory needs Chilton to get into an Ivy League collage…"

"Well, I think it was very brave of you"

"Thanks, Rory said that too"

"So, how often do you see them?"

"We see them on holidays and we talk on the phone basically"

"Uh huh…" he said nodding, listening to my every word

"My mother had this crazy idea about weekly dinners but I cant because of the diner so Rory goes there once a week after school, it's her they want to see so it worked out great"

"What makes you say that?"

"They don't approve of me, its not news to me… I'm ok with them not liking me… they will never forgive me for taking Rory away from them when she was a baby and I'll never forgive them for the awful childhood I had… they never cared about what I wanted and tried to make me something I'm not and I hated that…"

"But they gave you everything they had I'm sure"

"Everything I didn't need" I answered

"Well sure but they didn't know that… I'm sure they did the best they could"

"Sure they did… look I'm not saying they were bad parents but the life I lived there, that wasn't me… I'm not the country club girl and the fancy parties and charities… I think that even if I didn't have Rory then, I would still run away because it wasn't who I was… and let us not forget my real plan before I knew of Rory…"

"What plan?"

"To follow the bangles all over the world and eventually become their lead singer"

"She says like I should know this…"

"Didn't you know I love the bangles?"

"No, but even if I did I don't think someone could get inside your head… follow them around the world? That's nuts"

"Hey…"

"Sorry, I'm kidding with you… so if Rory didn't happen you would be very famous today?"

"I think so… but don't go there… Rory is the best thing that could ever happen to me… she's everything…"

"I wasn't gonna say it… I think she's a great kid… I told you more then once that I think she's great and that you're lucky to have her"

"You did, and I am… very lucky to have her"

"You sure you don't have to get home? You're working tomorrow morning"

"That's ok… I asked Steve and Caesar to open, but we can go if you want"

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok, so what do you say, should we ditch the restaurant scene and go somewhere else?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, just hang"

"There's a great park here, we could take a walk"

"Sounds great"

As we walked hand in hand through the park I started thinking about him, about how great he is and about the first time we met, about the half business and the oatmeal he orders every morning.

We walked in silence just enjoying the beautiful and peaceful night till he stopped and turn to Luke at me. I smiled when he reached for my other hand "are you cold?" he asked caressing my cold hands and without waiting for an answer he took off his jacket and put it on me.

Caressing my arms up and down slowly and gently he smiled. His hands then moved to my back and down to my waist. As he pulled me closer I let my hands travel his chest and then his cheek "did I tell you that this has been a very successful first date?"

"You always have to say something… its amazing"

"It's a gift"

"Only you look at it this way"

"Me and Rory"

"I doubt that she encourages this habit"

"She says I should learn to appreciate silence"

"I like her more and more each day"

"And how about her mother"

"I like her too"

"Good to know"

"So…"

"So… waiting for permission to kiss me?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I'm waiting for you to stop talking"

"Oh… ok, not talking here… unless…"

His tender lips were firmly placed on mine before I could continue what I wanted to say. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment, in Luke's arms, and kissed him back softly. There was no rush, just soft slow kissing and tasting and low pleasurable sounds, that's how I liked it with him, we could just stand still and stop time just by kissing.

As he pulled back for air my eyes were still shut "I think it was successful too" he whispered and leaned in again this time parting my lips for his tongue to caress mine ever so slow and sensual.

As the need for air became crucial he pulled back to gather me in his arm for a long hug _its been so long since I hugged someone like this, God I missed it _rubbing my back to keep me warm he looked at me "I think its getting late"

"Ok"

"Ok?" he asked "I can't believe you're saying just one word"

"Stop teasing me, you know you like it when I talk as much as I do"

"Got me there"

On the way home I looked at him, he was so sweet, how he looked at me every time we stopped at a red light _this was a great first date _and I had no success blocking all the dirty thoughts from my mind, they just kept waltzing through.

It was no wonder to me that I needed him. I've waited too long and while I was waiting every day that went by made me realize it's him I want, need.

For the special spark in his eyes and the perfect smile, I knew he was one of a kind, one I don't ever wanna be without, I felt it and the way he looked at me, I could tell he felt the same.

He was no longer the new guy, I knew right then when he held my hand on my porch and kissed me, that he was my guy.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I don't know Lorelai, it's late, and Rory is probably asleep"

"Well Rory is asleep and it is late but…" I said and kissed him lightly "I want you to come in"

"Ok" not like he could resist her kiss and her smile

I led him to the living room and turned to face him "coffee? Oh sorry, tea?"

"That'll be nice, thanks" he answered and I went to the kitchen

_Ok, what now Lorelai? You have a boy in your house and it's almost midnight, at least you know he won't turn into a pumpkin soon, that's good _

My thoughts were cut off by the feel of his hand on mine, I didn't jump. He took the mug from my hand and put it down, I saw insecurity in his eyes but eagerness as well.

He then kissed me so passionate and lingering, hard and demanding _is it the wine? _I asked myself and he explored my mouth and challenged my lips to kissing I've never experienced before _it's like every kiss with him is completely different then the one before_

He pulled back and looked down

"Wow" was the only sound I could let out

"Yeah" he said meeting my gaze

"Luke I…" his fingers on my lips _God his touch _

"Don't say anything" and then he kissed me, slowly this time as my hands traveled his back and his shoulders. His were on my waist bringing me as close as possible

"You know you can't ask me to shut up… it's too much" I said as he kissed his way to my neck and shoulder. With my eyes still closed I whispered "Luke, God…" as he slid one of the straps of my dress down to clear his way "Luke" I whispered again "not here"

He pulled back and I finally opened my eyes "I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be, I just cant here… come" I said and took his hand

I led him upstairs and before we went in I asked him not to judge me by the way my room looked. He smiled "don't worry about it"

I was lucky that my bed wasn't such a mess

Luke's hands were something I made my favorite thing about him. Those lips that crashed against mine and the way he unzipped my dress and kissed the curve of my neck down to my shoulder. It was perfect. The way he made love to me was so tender. He cared only about my needs and made sure I was comfortable.

There he was on his back holding me, running circles with his fingers on my shoulder and my back. My hand rested on his stomach _I can't believe what just happened_

I closed my eyes.

* * *

There you have it, not only ASP wanted them to do the MMS on their first date. Come on, you know you wanted it. And those two, for them to not have sex on their first date would just be too damn weird.

That's just what I think.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of details but this is PG.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great roll.**

* * *

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

* * *


	13. chapter 13

**

* * *

Let us suppose that:**

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction.****

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Uhhrr" I muttered to the sound of the alarm

"I got it" I heard someone say _there's a man in my bed... uhhh Luke, took you long enough to remember the guy you slept with just a few hours ago_

I felt his hands sliding around my stomach from behind me and drawing me to him _what strong hands he's got _"sorry about the alarm" I mumbled half asleep

"That's ok" he mumbled back

_Ok, I have a man in my bed, what now? Do I go back to sleep, do I get up? I can't get up I'm naked? He's seen you naked Lorelai… as I recall there wasn't a single spot in your body he didn't check last night so he's seen you naked… God I love his hands… what do I do now? I'm hungry… oh my God Rory… I have to get up now, before she comes here_

"Hey Luke?"

"Hu"

"Did we lock the door last night?"

"I don't remember, why?"

"I have to get up, before Rory wakes up"

"Ok" he said getting up "I need 5 minutes then I'm off"

"No, I don't want you to go"

"You said…"

"Stay, I'll go wake her up and make sure she doesn't need anything from my room and I'll be back"

"You sure because I don't mind leaving, I'll just see you later"

"No stay, don't worry… I'll be back in a while"

"Ok"

I went to Rory's room to find her awake

"Hey, mom what are you doing here?"

"Listen we need to talk"

"How was the date?"

"Good" I smiled "about that…"

"What's that smile about?"

"The date, was great and I'm kinda still on a date"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how a date isn't over till the guy leaves right? So, technically I'm still on a date"

"Mom, I just woke up, stop babbling my head is not tuned yet, I need coffee"

"Ok, he's here"

"Who?"

"Luke"

"Here? Mom… he's here?"

"Yeah, sorry, it was stupid really, we have rules" I said defensively

"Mom, relax… he's here, where?"

"My room"

"Oh"

"I just didn't want you to walk in and find him here"

"Ok, good call"

"Yeah, so are you ok with that?"

"Mom… don't ask me that…"

"Why? I thought you liked Luke"

"I do, but I'm not dating him…"

"So?"

"So, if you feel ok about it then I'm ok about it too, don't worry about me, just make sure he's not running around the house naked"

"He's not running but he…"

"Mom, the shield is down…"

"Ok, you're right, sorry… it's up again… I'm gonna go back upstairs, you don't need anything from my room right"

"No, I'm gonna go get ready"

"Ok kid, have fun at school"

"Yeah"

I went back upstairs to find Luke sitting on the bed "hey"

"Oh hey, everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, great"

"Good"

"So, last night" I said closing the door behind me

"Yeah..."

"It was fun"

"Yeah it was" he said as I took a step towards him and he pulled me to him

"Luke, last night was…"

"Why do you always have to say something… cant we just do instead of talk"

"Do? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe…" he started untying my robe "we could…" the robe was gone "you know…"

I pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him but he rolled me over and started kissing me.

The morning after was even better then last night, feeling him so close, seeing how gentle he was with me. _God, is there anything he's not good at? This man is perfect…_

lying in his arms close as I always wanna be to him I realized I just slept with someone on the first date… _doesn't Charlotte from sex and the city has this rule about not sleeping with someone on the first date? What am I Samantha? God, he thinks I'm a slut… but come on Charlotte, how can you expect me to restrain myself when a man holds my hand in the kitchen and makes me forget how to make a simple thing like tea… he has special powers I tell you… _

"Are you awake?" he asked suddenly

"Uh huh"

"You're kinda quiet"

"I thought you liked me quiet"

"Well, you being quiet usually mean something is wrong"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Uh huh" he said doubtfully

"Everything is perfect"

"you seem to forget that we didn't meet yesterday and I do know a thing or two about you" he said and then shifted so that he could look at me "tell me what's wrong" he asked and moved a group of hair behind my ear

"I'm fine Luke" I said still not looking at him

"Look at me" I did, I had no choice since he lifted my chin with his finger "have I done something wrong?"

"No, Luke… you were sweet, I just…"

"What?"

"We…"

"Lorelai, just talk to me, tell me what's wrong"

"I slept with you on the first date"

"I thought you wanted to"

"I did, I just…"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

He smiled, a good smile, and then kissed me "I don't think you're a slut"

"I never do this"

"Sure, cause you never date"

"Take that back…" I slapped him playfully "I date…" his skeptic look "sometimes" I added "ok, fine, what's you're point?"

"I have no point, I don't think you're a slut"

"And this doesn't change anything?"

"Don't worry… I'm still gonna show up at the diner everyday at 5.35 and I will come here to watch that Moroccan movie with you"

"Oh my God… Moroccan? Tell me that was a joke…"

"Isn't Casablanca in Morocco?"

"Stop talking… now… its not a Moroccan movie…God how weird can you get…"

"This from a woman who broke her leg during a yoga class?"

"Hey… I brought the smug, blonde, pretzel chick down with me"

"You did…"

"So easy now buffet head…"

"You feel better now?"

"You do this every time"

"And I know Casablanca isn't a Moroccan movie… I just thought you needed something to else to think about then think you're a slut…"

"So we're good?"

"Yes" he answered and pulled me to him

"And I'll see you later in the diner?" I asked as I rested my head on his chest

"Like always"

"Good"

"You wanna get up?" he asked playing with my hair

"Yeah, its seven thirty"

"Yeah, ok, I gotta go home and change for work"

"Hey, how about lunch? Can I come over?"

"Sure that'll be great"

"Ok"

I showed up for work and did everything I could to avoid Patty and Babette, who must've noticed Luke's truck outside my house all night.

Lunch hour came and brought the rush with it._ Its like every time I have plans stars hollow decides to march in and eat, damn plans… maybe I shouldn't plan anything…_

The phone rang and I answered, two plates in my hands "yeah, Mia's"

"Hey it's me"

"Hey"

"You busy?"

"You have no idea, the place is packed"

"Oh… so no lunch?"

"I'll call you after the lunch rush ok?"

"Yeah, sure, take your time"

"Bye"

_Its crazy… how can people eat this much? Damn town_

"Steve, what time is it?"

"2.30"

"Ok, can you tell Caesar to make me a club sandwich no mayo and a burger to go?"

"Sure boss"

"Thanks"

_Ok, 2.30, that's ok… God I'm tired_

"Lorelai dear, how are you?"

"Fine patty what's up?"

"Oh, nothing… just thought I'd check in on stars hollow's favorite girl"

"I thought that was Rory"

"Well you and Rory are the same… so, how is everything?"

"Fine, the usual"

"I heard an interesting thing this morning"

"I'm sure it was patty, I gotta go"

"To see that gorgeous carpenter I'm sure"

"Hey patty, would you mind telling everyone to mind their own business, I don't want questions or winks, just let us be… ok, he's new, he's not use to gossip and stuff"

"But you are not denying he was there all night"

"How can I deny it? I'm sure Kirk snapped some pictures"

"You know us so well"

"Gotta go patty" I said, took the bag and left

_This town is going to kill me one day, they are so damn nosy_

When I reached Luke's workshop, I saw a very familiar car parked outside, and then I saw her, walking in her expensive suit and that briefcase to her car.

She didn't see me though, which was good.

I walked in to find him working, he spotted me and shut the machine

"Hey" I smiled and walked over to him

"Hey back" he greeted me with a kiss

"I saw…" I pointed outside

"Yeah, she came by to say hi"

"You rhymed"

"Jeez…"

"Ok… I brought you lunch but I have a confession to make… Caesar made it…"

"I'll live, here sit down"

"So, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I see you survived the lunch rush"

"Uhh, barely… but I'm ok now, hungry but ok"

"I'm glad you came"

"Me to"

* * *

Ok, so, I know they had sex again but you have to understand, I can't write sex without details and since I have to, PG and all, I couldn't help myself. For those of you, who thought it was too much, feel free to tell me but I can't take it back now.

* * *

I hope everyone read the new spoiler about 5.13. I can't wait to see it. With Luke and the bastard and well ok too much information.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

* * *

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here.

* * *

**


	14. chapter 14

**

* * *

Let us suppose that: **

Lorelai owns the diner. She is not the world's biggest hazard in the kitchen.

Rory is Lorelai's daughter and yes she goes to Chilton.

Lorelai and Rory live in their big house, the diner apartment is an office.

Luke is the new resident in town. He's a carpenter.

Things are exactly the same as for the rest of the people of stars hollow.

Pattie and Babette are still Babette and Miss Pattie.

Taylor is still annoying as always.

Sookie and Jackson are together.

Basically this is somewhere in the first season.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. 

* * *

New guy Luke **

**CHAPTER 14  
**

The days went by and everything was going great. The town people were still watching us and winking every time Luke came to the diner but all was good._ Luke says that as long as no one winks at him he's fine, and of course they keep their lives. _

_I always laugh when he brings out the macho in him. Acts tough when deep down he's a softy, the way he holds my hand when we kiss and travels his other hand down my hair or the way I pull back and he leans in to keep the kiss longer. _

_I keep forgetting orders when he sits there by the window and reads the sports issue. The way he smiles when I bump into someone because he distracts me. I don't know why he comes to the diner when I work, I think he's doing that on purpose._

_We went to the movies last week, for our second date. I drove him crazy but he was so patient that I was frustrated. It's like I can't upset him. Well just as long as I don't kiss him in public, he's not big on the P.D.A._

_Tonight I'm going to his place, to watch Casablanca, the Moroccan movie. Its gonna be the first time I'm in his apartment. I keep imagining how it'll look. He probably has bad taste in drapes and furniture._

_But I can live with it as long as he makes it to the end of the movie._

"Hey Lor"

"Chris, hey, you didn't say you were coming today"

"Cant I surprise my girls"

"Sure you can, Coffee?"

"Always"

"Rory should be here any minute right?"

"No, she's at her grandparents this evening, she'll be back in about 2 hours"

"Ok, so it's just you and me"

"Something like that"

"Ok, so what is for diner?"

"What do you feel like?"

"One of those killer burgers and chili fries"

"Coming right up"

As I did my way back with Chris's dinner I saw Luke sitting next to him at the counter. I smiled

"Here you go Chris. Hey Luke" and started making some tea

"Hey" he said not as cheerful as I was

"So, how was your day?"

"Ok"

"Good, good…"

"Hey Lor, where's the ketchup?" Chris asked

"One second" I said and reached for the ketchup

"So, I'm gonna go" Luke said standing up

"Ok, I'll see you at 7?"

"Sure, bye"

As he did his way out Chris looked at him and then at me "7?" he asked

"Yeah, seven is a good number don't you think? Lucky number seven"

"You have a date?"

"Yeah" I said and started cleaning the counter

"With him?" he asked surprised

"Yes" I answered knowing where he was taking this

"Does Rory know?"

"Yes of course she knows"

"Does she know him?"

"Yeah she does"

"So he was in the house"

"Yes he was"

"How long have you known him that you bring him to the house?"

"Stop it right there Chris, we agreed to stay out of each other's lives"

"Yes but he was in your house and around my daughter, I think I deserve to know about him"

"Well you know now"

"How long has this been going on?"

"None of your business"

"The hell it is"

"I have work to do, you can finish eating and wait for Rory at the house"

"Fine, but we're not done here"

"Oh yes we are"

_Who the hell does he think he is? Jerk… how dare he? and I cant even imagine what Luke's gonna say about him being here._

I went home to change and found Rory on the couch "hey hon, where's your dad?"

"He left" she answered

"What? Why?"

"We had an argument"

"You did… what was it about?"

"You"

"Oh hon…"

"Well he said some things I didn't want to hear so I told him what I think and he just took off"

"What did you tell him?"

"That he has no right judging you and that this is what you want"

"He was upset about Luke ha…"

"Yeah, I mean he comes here and starts talking about Luke like he's trash and that he can't believe you're seeing someone like him and that you had no right to bring him here and I just snapped… I mean he comes back out of nowhere after so many years and demands answers like we owe him something, I couldn't hear it, he had no right… oh and you know what else he said? He said you're a perfect role model and you know how he said it, you know dad and his sarcastic tone"

"You shouldn't have answered him babe, you should've left me to deal with him"

"No, hey he was talking about me too, he said I should ask you to stop seeing Luke"

"Ahhr he has some nerve…"

"See… and you weren't even here for it…"

"Sorry hon"

"Its ok… hey you're gonna be late mom"

"Right, ok… is lain coming over?"

"Yeah, we're gonna listen to some music and maybe watch TV"

"No boys?"

"No"

"You are so not my offspring"

"Tell that to my veins that are just screaming save me from the crazy amount of sugar and caffeine"

"I'm gonna change"

"Ok"

I knocked on Luke's door ten minutes after seven. "Hey" he smiled and kissed me

"Hey yourself what's that smell?" I asked as I walked in

"I ordered food, didn't you see that Joe guy? He just left"

"Right, I saw his van"

"Sit down I'll get us some beer"

"Hey did you get the movie?" I called after him

"What movie?" he called back

"I told you to stop, I'm not falling for this one"

"Then why did you ask?" he said coming back from the kitchen

"Well, I don't know…"

"I know… because every second looks empty if you don't fill it with a word or a sound"

"I hate when you make fun of me… one of these days I'm gonna stop talking to you"

"As long as you gonna keep showing up for our dates then that's just fine with me"

"Very funny"

"I think it was"

"Hey, you left in a hurry earlier, I thought you were mad at me"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I saw how you looked at Chris"

"I wasn't mad"

"Good because you know there's nothing there"

"I know…"

"Good"

Half way through the movie I took Luke's hand and brought it over my shoulder. I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder and his hand slid down to my waist. _That was so stupid Lorelai, why did you do that _of course his hand on my waist completely distracted me and I didn't watch the movie. All I watched was his breathing and his hand that was lying flat on his thigh, imaging all the heavenly things he could do to me with that hand.

_I need help, Luke thoughts captured my mind, I cant think of anything else then those hands, damn… from all the guys I had to put my eye on that one… do you hear yourself??? You're complaining about dating a good man that knows how to work his hands? Other women would kill to have what you have…_

"Hey, you want another drink?" he asked

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted another drink"

"Oh…" I said and went silent again

"Well… do you?"

"What?"

"Want another drink"

"Yeah sure"

He got up and went to the kitchen _God, I'm pathetic… its just Luke, Lorelai, get a grip_

"This movie is not bad" he said when he came back

"I told you"

"Hey, can I pause for a second?"

"No way, no pausing a classic"

"But I need to ask you something"

"Fine, you broke all the rules anyway…"

"The rules apply only in your house here we have different rules"

"Like what rules?"

"Like telling me why you're distracted"

"I'm not distracted"

"Yeah you are, and it's not the movie, I know…"

"Chris and I had a thing at the diner… an argument… and then he went to wait for Rory and they had a fight"

"About what?"

"Hey why don't we finish the movie…?"

"Lorelai" he put his hand on mind when I reached for the remote

"It was nothing Luke"

"Come on…"

"It was about you… he didn't like it"

"Oh…"

"But I don't care… really… Chris is just being Chris"

"I don't want you to fight over me…"

"Look, I know Chris… he's a snob… he thinks you're not good enough… but he doesn't know you… we're doing great and that's something I didn't have for quite some time… I don't care what other people think…"

"I'm sorry you had a thing because of me…"

"Don't worry about it"

"You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… who cares about what he thinks anyway"

"Obviously you do"

"I don't, I'm just pissed… he had no right to judge me, now…" I brought his hand over my shoulder and snuggled close to him "can we finish this movie?"

"I don't feel like watching this movie" he said and pulled back to look at me

"Come on Luke, forget about Chris"

"Oh, it's not about Chris"

His hand traveled my thigh and then slid under it to pull me to lie on my back on the couch "Luke!" I blushed as he positioned himself on top of me and started kissing my neck.

My hands went anywhere they could go, one finally rested on his back under his shirt, the other on his neck and then his hair. We kissed, for a long while, nothing else.

I loved kissing him, I loved how his hands knew exactly where to touch and how to touch, so gentle and soft.

At one point he pulled back and took my shirt off, kissing his way down to my belly his started unbuttoning my jeans. I just laid there eyes closed, enjoying his slow pace and the sexy feeling of getting undressed by him.

"Are you cold?" he then asked after completing his mission

"Come closer and I won't be cold anymore" I smiled

"I don't know what I was thinking" his hands slid under my legs and under my back and he lifted me "this couch is too small for what I had in mind" he added as he carried me to his bedroom

* * *

Ok. I had to write some details. PG is a party pooper. I'm never writing PG again.

* * *

As much as I hate him, and I do, Chris will be back for some one on one action with Luke, and of course the queen of bitches (Emily) will be in soon. 

Hope you enjoyed it so far. I will never know unless you review.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. Thank you very much. **

* * *

Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.

* * *

**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here.

* * *

**


	15. chapter 15

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation called Luke Danes, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. Which is very sad because who wouldn't want to be the owner of shirtless Luke. 

**Author's note 1: **to **Tinkerbell79, **you are my **100 review**! Thank you everyone for the kind words. I feel like **ASP** felt at the 100 episode party… hihi… kidding. Thank you. Hope you all enjoy the rest of this fiction.

**Author's note 2: **to **Miss Lionesse, **I'm thinking about what you suggested and if I'll have good scenes I'll definitely change the rating. Thanks for reviewing.

**Author's note 3:** **In-need-of-coffee,** it sure is good to have you back, and to read what a talented writer like yourself thinks about my stories.

**

* * *

New guy Luke **

**  
CHAPTER 15**

_He looks so peaceful _I thought as I watched him in his sleep. His hand was in constant contact with mine, never apart. As I watched him, a single tear slid down my cheek, I wiped it quickly and laid my head on his chest.

_I knew this day would come. The day he'd have to meet my demanding snob parents. And even though I tried all my life to separate myself from them I knew this is one thing I can't run away from. I have to face them with him for he is the one I chose, the one I think I love._

_I never said it to him but I know I'm falling in love with him. How could I not… he is the one thing besides Rory that's mine as much as I'm his. I know he'll always be there just by the look in his eyes before he kisses me good night or the way he searches for my eyes before he leaves the diner._

_I use to get scared in the beginning, I'm still scared that something will break us apart, but now I'm more then scared, I'm terrified of him meeting my parents, I wanna cry when I imagine how they react when they see him for the first time, in my head its not good._

_The thing that scares me the most is that I know how Luke will react if they treat him badly, he'll leave, and then he'll leave me because it's the right thing to do, because he doesn't want to cause problems. He can be like that. _I freed my hand from his and turned with my back to him

_I wish there was another way, but there isn't. I wish I could somehow make them see through Luke and ignore his bank account or his job, but I can't, because I know my parents._

I then felt his hand slide under my stomach and the other over my body searching for my hand. He kissed my shoulder and entwined our fingers

"You're awake" he said bringing me a little closer to him

"Yeah, did I wake you?"

"No, but I'm awake now. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought about something that's all"

"Wanna talk?"

"We're gonna have to talk but I don't want to now… I just wanna be… like this now…" I said and tightened his arms around me

"Sounds serious"

"We don't have to talk now just hold me"

"Hey, turn around" he said and turned me to him

As I shifted to be face to face with him I saw the worried look he had

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked and brushed my hair behind my ear

"Are we good? I mean, its going well don't you think?"

"Lorelai" he looked at me trying to understand what I'm saying

"we've been together for 2 months now… and I want you to know that I've never been happier well except when Rory was born and I fell in love just by hearing her cry her lungs out… but us, we're great and I'm happy…"

"I'm glad you feel that way but what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid" he looked at me waiting for me to continue but I couldn't instead I rested my head on his chest and he held me

"Whatever it is… just tell me what's wrong" he said

"My mother called today. Apparently Chris told her I'm seeing someone and they want to meet you"

"And you are afraid that they won't approve of me"

"I don't care what they think"

"So why are you worried if you don't care?"

"I know them, I know they can be a little mean… well not a little but I just don't want you to go through all that"

"Hey" he said and pulled me up to look at him "I don't mind going, I don't care what they'll think of me and I don't want you to worry too much"

"I'm not like them… I don't care how you dress and how much money you make"

"And they do?"

"You have no idea…"

"So I guess I have to put on my power suit"

"I guess…"

"Don't worry, it will be fine"

"You know meeting the parents is kinda serious…"

"I thought we were serious… are you dating other guys?"

"Yeah… but it's not serious with them" I said as I laid my head back on his chest

"I feel so lucky…"

"You should"

In the morning I woke up alone in his bed, it was after 5. I hugged his pillow and smelled him, it was the first thing I did every time I woke up there. I love his smell.

I heard noises from the shower and looked up. "Hey, good morning" he said walking to his closet. He was wearing just jeans _God I love it when he's shirtless_ "morning" I answered

"I made you some coffee" he sat on the bed and gave me a quick kiss

"That's all I get?" I pouted as he turned his back to me and put on his shoes

"Go brush your teeth and I'll try again" he teased

"I hate you"

"Right back at you" he smiled

As he started putting his shirt on I said "hey Luke? Come here for a second" he sat next to me "are you gonna give me a proper kiss or do I have to beg?"

"Begging sounds nice" he said and I pouted in return

His hand went to the back of my head and our lips met forcefully. Our tongues merged in an instant and I was lost. With my body I forced him to lay back and I climbed on top of him. Still kissing as we were, my hand slipped under his shirt while his went straight to my lower back and down.

Morning breath or not he was kissing me the way every girl dreams to be kissed. Wet and so full of passion. As I moaned in his mouth he smiled through the kiss and rolled me over, we broke the kiss. "Take this damn shirt off" I begged playfully

"You know what will happen if I do…" he said and started kissing my neck

"I know… why do you think I'm still in bed…"

"We cant, we're both late for work" he said while working his way down from my neck

"We are both our own bosses, we can be late" I said breathing heavily as he was touching all the right spots

"Just a few minutes"

"God" I moaned loudly when he reached the most sensitive spot in my body "you better be more then a few minutes"

The clock showed 7 when I looked over Luke's chest. _Very productive morning _I thought as he played with my hair "I still can't believe you did that. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I have to say it was all God-given talent"

"I'll second that… hey, I'm watching a movie with Rory tonight, you wanna join us?"

"Naa… I think I'll let you ladies do your thing…"

"Ok…"

"But you can call me before you go to sleep, we can talk…"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we talked on the phone, you know, a real conversation…"

"So tonight?"

"Yeah"

I arrived at work later and found Kirk sitting there just like always "Kirk. Have you been sitting here since 5.30?"

"As a matter of fact I have, and its 7.30, you're late. I'm considering bringing this up in the next town meeting. I'm hungry, you're here to serve me, and you failed to do your job"

"One word in town meeting and you're gonna have breakfast with your mother every day till she dies kirk, and I hear she's gonna outlive us all"

"I'm gonna skip town meetings for the next 50 years"

"That's what I thought. Now get in"

After the lunch rush I went upstairs to my office to work on some bills. I had Luke's smell all over me since I was wearing one of his shirts which means I couldn't concentrate so I gave him a call.

"What are you doing?" I asked smelling the shirt for the hundredth time

"What carpenters usually do"

"Oh… ok, chopping wood?"

"If you say… so, what's up?" he asked

"Nothing, I just called to tell you that I'm not going to wear your shirts anymore…"

"You took it again?"

"Uh huh" I said realizing I got caught

"We agreed that you'd stay away from my closet"

"Uh huh"

"And you took it again"

"Greeny was lonely, I heard her calling me. I had to keep her company, its not her fault you neglect her… you know, you should be nicer to your shirts"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, she said Lorelai, I know you like me, I like you too… we can be friends… I'm sad… please save me from this mean guy who locks me in the closet all day…"

"It's just a shirt you know"

"Shirts have feelings"

"Fine… how did we even get to this weird conversation?"

"I told you I'm not wearing your shirts anymore"

"Oh… why?"

"Because they all smell like you and I cant concentrate…"

"Uh huh"

"Were you busy when I called?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like you'd hang up if I said I was busy"

"True"

"Ok, I have to go, someone just came in" he said in a hurry

"Ok… I'll call you tonight" I replied

"Ok, bye"

I smiled when he hung up the phone because I realized he knows me so well. Still he doesn't care taking a break when I call or listen to my crazy rants. He's possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met.

And it will all be put to the test when we go to meet my parents. I hope it won't be as bad as I imagine it.

Closing time came fast, before I noticed the diner was empty and Steve went home. I turned off the lights and locked the diner door when I heard Luke's voice from behind me "hey there" and felt his hands around my waist

I jumped and turned to him "don't ever do that again" I said but he kissed me and I forgot what he did that was so wrong

"That's so not fair" I said when he pulled back "you can't just kiss me like that…"

"I thought I could, being in a relationship with you and all…"

"Not after you almost give me a heart attack, you can't!"

"Sorry, I won't do it again"

"You right about that" I said pointing a finger to him

And then he leaned in again and kissed me slowly this time, more passionate and lingering then before. Wet and hot and tongues battling, like we haven't kissed for a year.

I felt that if I'm not stopping him now there's a pretty good chance Rory will watch the movie alone tonight. I pulled back and tried to catch my breath before saying "Rory… waiting… food and movie and… movie night… and…"

"Shut up… you're babbling" he said and took my hand "come on, I'll walk you home"

"Oh… ok…"

_Is there a reason I loose it every time he kisses me like that? God… I have to get a grip… I've been kissing this gorgeous man for 2 months now and I still loose it when ever I feel his tongue against mine…_

As we came close to my house I saw a figure standing at my door talking to Rory "oh my God, Luke… it's my mother" I said and pulled him back to hide behind a bush

"Why are we hiding?" he asked

"Because I don't want to talk to her now"

"Are you hiding me?"

"No, Luke…"

"You are. You don't want her to see me now so you're hiding"

"No Luke, that's so far off"

"So come on, lets go say hallo"

"Fine… you asked for it mister"

"Fine…"

We walked towards the house "hey mom" I called "what are you doing here?"

"Is that a proper way to welcome your mother Lorelai?"

"Well I said hallo..."

"Yes you did. Aren't you going to introduce me to this man here?"

"Sorry… mom, this is Luke"

"Luke Danes miss Gilmore" Luke said offering his hand to my mother

"It's nice to meet you Luke" she said shaking his hand

"Same here"

"So mom, you wanna come in?" I gestured

"No, I just stopped by to remind you about your father's birthday this Wednesday. Please wear something appropriate and Luke, you're invited too so of course I expect to see you there too"

"Sure. Thank you for the invite"

"Well, good night Rory, I'll see you on Wednesday too" she hugged her and left to her car

"She's evil" I whispered to Rory as we were standing on the porch making sure she's really leaving

"Mom…" Rory said in a disapproving tone

"What? She is evil… just look into her eyes…"

"Behave missy"

"So" I turned to Luke "you can take that power suit out of your closet now"

"I guess…"

"Hey, you wanna come in and watch the movie with us?"

"No, I'm gonna go home, I'll see you in the morning" he gave me a short quick kiss on the lips "night Rory" he said and left

"So, that went better then expected" Rory said as we went in the house

"She's evil, I can't believe you can't see through her polished manners…"

"I think you have nothing to worry about… she was nice and very polite to Luke"

"You are so naïve"

"And you are the queen of the drama queens"

"Fine… let's go start movie night"

**

* * *

Next comes Richard's birthday. The bitch is back and you can't even begin to imagine what I'm planning. Hope you guys liked it. **

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. Thank you very much.

**Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here.

* * *

**


	16. chapter 16

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation called Luke Danes, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. Which is very sad because who wouldn't want to be the owner of shirtless Luke. **

* * *

New guy Luke**

**CHAPTER 16**

Wednesday came in a hurry, I guess it was because I wished it would never come. Rory is still convinced that I am paranoid and that everything will be fine. But I know Emily.

At six pm he was standing outside my door wearing a black suit and a black tie. His power suit was sure powerful because it managed to send giant waves of heat through my body.

He looked hot. There was really no other word I could come up with that would do justice to how good he looked. And he was shaved, which was very important, even though I loved the feel of his stubbles against my cheek.

"You look beautiful" he said and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek "where's Rory?"

"Rory is here" Rory said from behind me

"Hey" he said

"Is that your power suit?" she asked him

"Well, it's a suit… I hope your grandmother will approve"

I watched them interact and all I did was stare at him. I guess you could say I was lost for words.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked "Lorelai?" he touched my hand pulling me out of my thoughts

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked again

"Yeah, sure… lets huh… lets go" I babbled

The ride was short. Every thing is short when you're worried. Time flies by when you want it to go slow.

We took the jeep. I told him I want to drive and he didn't mind. The truth is I didn't want my mom to see his truck. I know I'm wrong to try make him look better then he seems because after all I am comfortable with who he is so why try to make him look different.

In one word – Emily. Well it could be two words – the Gilmores. My father isn't very different from my mother. They had a mutual opinion about who I should be with and why.

We arrived at the house at 7 sharp. The ride to Hartford was quite. Luke noticed I was nervous and whenever we stopped at a red light he brushed his hand on my thigh and smiled when I looked at him. His smile, God it was sweet.

"Hallo everyone" Emily said welcoming us in "Rory dear, you look lovely. Lorelai… Luke, nice to see you again"

"You too Mrs. Gilmore"

"Well come in don't stand in the hall" she gestured "Rory, I'm sure your father would be very happy to see you"

_Evil _I looked at Rory who saw my expression and whispered in her ear "pure evil"

She didn't answer and followed her grandmother to the main room. I took Luke's hand and we followed them as well "this is gonna be a long night, make sure you get to the alcohol as soon as humanly possible" I said and he just smiled trying to calm me down.

"Lorelai" Chris said standing near my mother _well if they like each other why don't they go out together… _I thought before saying "Chris hi, this is Luke"

I watched as they exchanged hallo and squeezed Luke's hand a little and he looked at me "you don't have to squeeze it you know, I'm fine" he whispered in my ear, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and wiped a little of the lipstick mark I left there.

My dad came to welcome us and we all said happy birthday. He was in a good mood which was a little odd if you ask me.

Rory was soon talking to her dad in the end of the room. I guess apologizing for her behavior the last time she saw him. They looked like it was all good between them.

As for Luke and me, we were sitting far from everyone. "You see, everything is ok… I told you not to worry"

"The night is young my friend… do not underestimate the Gilmore power and tact"

"Stop worrying"

"Ok, fine… I'm glad you're here"

"Me too"

Dinner was served right on time. I would expect nothing less when Emily is in charge. Rory sat by her dad and I sat next to Luke. For the life of me I cant understand why she invited him, he is not family. if she invited him why not his parents? Well I could go on asking my self why but I will never get into Emily's head, it's too difficult.

"So Luke" Emily said and I thought _oh, boy… here we go _"what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a carpenter" Luke answered

"How nice, does it pay well?" my dad asked

"Dad!"

"What Lorelai? It's a legitimate question"

"Yes, it pays well Mr. Gilmore, if you're good and if you have costumers"

"Well, every job pays well if you have costumers. Do you have your own business or do you work for someone?"

"I have a workshop. It's my business I guess"

"Very well"

"That's quite a mach, you're a carpenter, and she works at a diner…"

"I run the place mother"

"Yes, I suppose you do…"

_She is evil _that's all I could say in my head. For some reason I couldn't find a word that would describe her quite like evil.

"What's your problem mother?" I shot at her

"I just think you are wasting your time in this town, you can be so much more"

"You mean like you. To sit around all day and go shopping for things I don't need just because I can… well let me tell you something mother, I hate this life, and I ran away years ago for that reason"

"Don't use that tone with me Lorelai"

"Don't patronize me mother. I can say what ever I want… you just want me to marry a rich guy and be like you… sorry, I love my life. You just go on living yours as you like and leave me to live mine as I choose"

"You think you are happy now? Imagine how happier you'd be when you have someone to provide for you and your daughter"

"I do my best to provide for her and we are both happy. Rory has everything she needs"

"Yes. Except her tuition"

"I can't believe you'd go waving it like this. I thanked you more then once for this money"

"If you'd marry someone appropriate then you wouldn't even bother asking for this money now would you"

"If you'll excuse me, I believe dinner is over"

I got up and left the table to go outside for some fresh air. 2 minutes later I felt Luke's hand in mine from behind me. I turned to look at him and our lips met for a passionate lingering kiss. Seems that we took every chance we got to let our tongues party.

His hands were on each of my cheeks which were burning with anger. Mine were on his waist holding on to his jacket. We just stood there for a while kissing till we needed air.

We broke the kiss but none of us talked, we just looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was intense, like we both wanted to say something but there was no need to say anything because we both knew even without words.

We knew how we felt for each other. We knew that even Emily's words couldn't untie this string that one end of it was connected to my heart and the other end to his. We were unbreakable. That's how I felt that night when we stood there, facing each other.

Hand in hand we leaned in and rested our heads against each other's forehead. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sent of the night mixed with Luke's smell. After the deep breath I took I leaned back and opened my eyes to meet his

"You were great in there" he said

I smiled

"Anytime you want to go just tell me, I'm with you"

I let out a small laugh "you can't wait to got outta here huh"

"You got me there"

"I'm sorry for making you come, I should've told her that you were dead or something…"

"Going out of town wouldn't be enough huh… you just had to kill me…"

I kissed him one more time, slowly this time.

"I'm glad you came though… you are my strength" I said when we parted our lips

"And you are mine"

"Mom" we heard Rory come out of the house towards us

"Hey babe"

"Are you having a moment? I could go back inside"

"No" I laughed "its ok… how's everything in there?"

"Cooler… you can come back in now…"

"Good, good"

I walked back inside the house with my daughter at my side and holding Luke's hand. All the guests looked at us as we stood in the entrance. I felt Luke squeeze my hand a little and we shared a smile.

Luke and I sat at the end of the room again with Rory. We talked for a while and then Rory went to talk to her grandfather.

"So, are you feeling better?" Luke asked

"I don't know… I'm still shocked she brought up Rory's school like that. I mean, in front of all the guests… how could she…?"

"Forget it, from what I've seen they are fine about this money, I can tell they care about Rory, even your mom knows she's doing it for Rory and not for you"

"Yeah, but still… it doesn't change the fact that she takes advantage of every free moment to embarrass me and judge me for not marrying a rich guy"

"To be honest, I feel sorry for her if she thinks that money is the most important thing in the world"

"She does, and I feel sorry for her too. But she chose this life, it's all she knows, I didn't like it so I ran away…"

"Yeah… good thing you did… I can't imagine you in a fancy looking house with all the luxuries"

"So you like me in diner cloths?"

"I like you in my cloths but let's keep it between us"

"I can't believe you made a dirty reference"

"I can't believe you didn't say dirty"

"Dirty"

"I saw that coming"

After he kissed my hand I saw my mother looking at us and then turning away. _God, I have this feeling inside… I swear she's planning something, but what? This is killing me, I have to get outta here_

"I need a drink" I said

"Here, let me get that for you" Luke jumped

"Ok, thanks"

As I was watching Luke walk away, I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind "hey Lor"

"Chris" I replied dryly

He sat next to me and took my hand. I pulled back from him "what are you doing?"

"Lor, I need you to hear me out now ok" he said and went down on his knees in front of me "you know that I've always loved you"

"Chris, what the hell are you doing? get up"

"And I know you love me too, how can you not, we've been through so much together and we have the most amazing kid in the world"

I smiled at the thought of Rory

"And I know that if you'd let me I can make you the happiest woman in the world" he took a ring out of his jacket

I looked up to where Luke went just a minute ago but couldn't find him. I got scared _Luke, damn it don't run on me now… I knew this would happen _

"that's very nice Chris… very nice…" I said angrily "who helped you pick the ring my mother? And who paid for it, my father? Cause I know you're broke… I know because you couldn't even by your daughter a book… did they know you were broke before they helped you propose? Huh… did you know that mother?" I raised my voiced and looked at her

"and who did you hire to write this great speech? Shakespeare? Wow… you must really think little of me if you think this would get me to say yes… and what was that about we've been through so much together… where were you when she was crying every night? Or when she took her first step? Or when she cried because everyone at school had a dad and hers was off playing the next Bill Gates? Where were you then Chris? Answer me… I can't believe you would do something like this…" I got up and so did he

"Lor wait"

"No Chris… you went too far this time all three of you… I get it now… its ok when I'm alone… but when I meet someone who makes me so happy someone even my kid likes then you have to make it all go away because he doesn't fit your stupid standards… well I'm through… I'm outta here, and I'm not coming back mother, you hear me? I'm not coming back ever again because I've had it with you and you can wave that Chilton money all you want… the truth is I'd rather go ask for money from the first stranger I see in the street then come to you but this one was for Rory… so you just remember that every time you wave that money like you did tonight you hurt Rory not me… now if you will excuse me I'll let my self out"

And with that I left, to look for Luke.

I went outside to look for him but he wasn't there. I found him sitting near the gate.

"Luke" I walked over to him

He didn't look at me

"Luke" I said again and kneeled in front of him "look at me"

He did, but didn't say anything

"Why did you leave me alone in there?"

"From where I was standing you weren't alone"

"Luke don't be like this. You know I had nothing to do with it"

"You should say yes"

"What?" I was in shock

"He's Rory's dad, it's the right thing to do. And you'll even have your parents blessing"

"I don't care about my parents… Luke come on lets go home"

"You go… I called a taxi"

"What? Luke come on why are you being like this?"

"Don't you get it…? They will never accept me… and they are right, I'm not good enough for you, I can't give you everything you need"

"But I don't need anything Luke you know that. Don't you know how happy you make me? Don't you know how good I feel with you? You are my strength" I said and felt my tears coming down

"Don't make this harder then it already is, please Lorelai… I made up my mind… I'm gonna go… you should say yes, and let Rory have a real family like she deserves" he stood up

"Don't make this decision for me Luke please… I need you" I tried to reach for his hand but he took a step back

"I'm sorry, I can't put you in this position where you have to choose between me or your parents or Rory's dad"

"I don't want Rory's dad" I barely let out through the tears

The taxi the showed up and he walked away

"Luke, don't do this… please… I love you"

He stopped on his track but after a moment he went into the cab and drove away

I stood there looking at the cab driving away, unable to stop my crying. I felt like a part of my heart just burst out of my chest. I guess it was the string, it snapped. Luke was gone.

"Mom" Rory came and held me when she realized I was crying too hard to speak

"Let's go home mom, I took our things… come on, I'll drive"

Rory put me to bed that night. I don't remember how or when, I just remember crying too much. And Rory, sweet Rory, I remember seeing her lying next to me before I fell asleep.

And just like always, she was by my side.

**

* * *

I know I promised no drama, but I had to do something. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation. **

**Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here.

* * *

**


	17. chapter 17

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation called Luke Danes, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. Which is very sad because who wouldn't want to be the owner of shirtless Luke. 

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for doing this but I had too. Major rating alert **this is no longer PG! this chapter is R!**

**

* * *

New guy Luke **

CHAPTER 17

The next morning I woke up next to Rory. We were both in the same cloths we wore last night. I glanced at the clock that showed 6.30

"Rory honey, wake up"

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna be late for school…"

"I'm not going today mom" she said opening her eyes

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, I just don't want you to be alone"

"Oh honey… thanks but you need to go to school"

"Are you sure? I could stay and we can talk about last night"

"I don't wanna talk about last night babe, and I could use some time alone…"

"But why did Luke leave? I mean he knows you said no right?"

"Rory, go get ready for school"

"Mom, you need to get this out… you need to talk…"

"I don't wanna talk, don't worry about me babe, I'll be fine, trust me… I'm gonna make everything better ok…"

"If it makes you feel better I think what they did to you last night was wrong and I even told dad he was out of line"

"Honey I don't want you in the middle ok… let me do my thing"

"But what about Luke?"

"You're gonna be late for school kid… now shoo…"

"Fine… hey what about the diner?"

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of"

"Ok… I'm gonna go get ready, you want some coffee?"

"No babe, I think I'm going back to sleep… I'll see you after school"

After Rory left the room I laid down hugging my pillow and started crying so hard, and all I thought about was the song we danced to on our first date

_Just pretend I'm holding you_

_And whispering things soft and low_

The more I thought about the words the more I cried. I wanted him to hold me and make me feel that he'll never go away.

_Just pretend I didn't go_

But he did, he did go and he did leave me there crying, and he did leave me with nothing to do other then to pretend it was him I was holding and not the cold pillow

_And I'll come flying to you _

_All the crying is true_

_I will hold you and love you again_

_But_

_Until then _

_Just pretend_

_What am I suppose to do now? Give up? I don't have any intention of marrying Chris. I'm not gonna let my parents decide for me._

_I chose Luke. He's all that matters. Why can't he see that? Why can't he understand that I live my life the way I choose and not the way others choose for me?_

I fell asleep at one point. The phone didn't stop ringing so I unplugged it. I slept all day, till Rory came back from school and woke me up.

Handing me the coffee she just made she asked "you said the diner is taken care of… I had to deal with Kirk on my way here. Apparently he left his wallet there yesterday"

"I think Kirk should move to Litchfield, I'm sick of him"

"Mom… were you wallowing?"

"I don't wallow…"

"Why were you in bed all day? I know something happened with Luke… you have to stop crying… tell me what happened"

"I can't Rory"

"Why?"

"Because I can't talk about it" I said and the tears started coming down again

"Mom" Rory hugged me

"He said it was for the best" I cried "he said… I should… I should marry Chris…"

"Mom, you need to talk to him"

"I can't… I can't let him see me like this" I kept crying "I told him that I love him Rory… but he didn't care… he just left…"

"You did? Mom… you have to go to him… if you don't then I will…"

"No… he made up his mind…"

"Fine… I'll go then… I'm gonna make him listen"

"Don't Rory…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry and I need you to order pizza"

"I'm hungry too… I'm gonna call Joe, and you go take a shower, you look like… well you know what you look like"

After we ate, Rory wanted to watch a movie but I told her to go do her homework. After crying some more I decided that I wasn't just gonna sit around and wallow about a guy I know wants to be with me.

I told Rory I was going for a walk. She knew where I was going and said that she's not going to wait up for me. I smiled, she was too smart.

I arrived at his apartment and just sat there by the door. I had to collect myself and figure out what to say. There was really not much to say.

When I heard noises from his apartment I got up and hid out in the stairs. It was Nicole leaving his apartment, she took the elevator and in the minute she was gone I knocked on his door.

He opened it, surprised "you don't waist time huh…" I said "I can't believe I even came here" I added and turned to leave

He grabbed my arm and I looked at him "don't be like this" he said

We just stood there looking at each other for a long while. Looking into his eyes I saw pain, I was hurting to. It was all there in my eyes, all the love I felt for him, all the misery I was in all day… my eyes could never lie.

His eyes couldn't lie either. I saw how he wanted me, I saw how painful it was for him to be there, to touch me, to say nothing because he can't find the right words to explain why he left. I loved his eyes, mostly because he had a special look saved only for me. That look was drowning in the sea of sorrow.

And then he pulled me to him and kissed me so soft, like it was the first time, like he was afraid of touching me.

But a moment later he pulled back from me "I can't do this"

"Luke"

"Please, just go home"

"Don't do this"

"Don't you understand, it's not going to work"

"Why, cause you're back with your ex wife?"

"What? No…"

"Then why? Everything was going so well…"

"It will never work"

"Tell me why" I brought my hand to his cheek "tell me that you don't feel anything when you kiss me…" I started crying again, the look in his eyes broke my heart "tell me that you don't want me… tell me and I'll leave…"

He didn't say anything, he just wiped a few tears from my cheek.

"Luke, you can't do this… please…"

He took my hand and let me into his apartment. We stood there in the middle of the apartment just holding each other till I stopped crying.

"Lorelai, listen to me" he then said "I don't wanna do this but I have too"

"You don't have to… please just hold me"

"I can't… you don't understand, I've been through the same thing with Nicole's family… and look how that turned out… I don't fit in your world"

"This is my world Luke… Rory and Sookie… this town… and you… not my parent's world… I don't fit there either, you know that"

"They will never accept me…"

"I don't care"

"You will… in time… one day you'll realize that you need their world"

"I lived on my own since I was sixteen, I never needed them, I did fine on my own… all I need is Rory and you"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke please… I know you were humiliated last night and you think I'm better off without you but we don't have to go back there… I won't let you go through all this again… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do…"

"I took you to this damn birthday party…"

"What if it doesn't work…?"

"I don't see any reason for us not to work… we're great together… don't I make you happy?"

"Lorelai…"

"Don't I? You make me happy…"

"You make me happy too"

"I know…"

"You're humble"

"I know that too"

He took my hand and led me to the couch, we started kissing slowly at first and then the passion took over and I forced him to lie on the couch with my body. He didn't object, instead he positioned me on top of him with his hands that were placed firmly on my behind.

"What was she doing here?" I asked kissing his neck

"Forget her"

He answered and started working his way under my shirt. His hands were cold but I didn't mind, I needed to feel him, his touch. Our lips met again after I made sure his neck was done, he just brushed my hair aside and kept kissing me, hard and wet.

He pulled up to a sitting position with me still on top "I'm sorry" he said through the kissing "I know…" I replied "Luke…" I said again "I thought we agreed this couch is too small"

He grabbed my behind again and rose "you're right" he said and did his way to the bedroom.

Still kissing as we were, we fell on the bed, this time he was on top. We kept kissing, as if we were apart for years. Every time we needed air he went down to kiss my neck or my cheek.

At some point it got really hot and I was burning "Luke…" I said and pulled my shirt up a little "yeah, you're right…" he said and helped me get rid of it

I laid my head back against the pillows and he slid his hands under my body to work on my bra which soon was on the floor.

His sensual and tender lips kissed down my neck, I called his name when I felt his now warm hands on my breasts. I moaned to the feel of his tongue circling each nipple and then sucking on it ever so soft and gentle as he was.

His lips kept on kissing their way to my belly, I arched my head and closed my eyes when his hand traveled between my legs up to a place that felt so wet and hot

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him up for another kissing session but still felt his knee pressuring me between my legs.

His hair was such a mess by then because I had nothing to hold on to while he kissed me so eagerly and vigorously, I didn't care though, really it was his fault he kissed me like that.

I rolled him over. It was my turn to make him shiver and call out my name, I missed him so much that I just needed to please him and make him feel how much I want him. His shirt was gone right away, his chest was his weakness, and I knew it. I knew that every kiss, every feel of my tongue, every contact I made with his nipples made him crazy and so I started caressing his upper body in soft slow motions.

He closed his eyes and let out low pleasurable moans when I kissed every inch of his chest. I looked up as I was sucking and biting on his nipples and saw him biting his lower lip as he arched his back.

My tongue went downwards to his belly but my hands kept roaming his upper body. His sweatpants came next. I climbed out of bed and slowly tugged his pants letting my hands brush along his legs.

I climbed back on top of him and he rolled me over. We shared a smile and he kissed his way down to my jeans. I thought I was going to explode when he took his time with each button, and kisses his way down the parts he haven't reached yet.

He wasn't so patient when he undressed me completely and took my panties along with my jeans.

He then took a comforter and covered me with it "get in" I said and after taking off his boxers he climbed back to bed and under the comforter.

We laid next to each other, kissing some more and I felt like this as gone too far. I traveled my hand along his chest to his back and pulled him a little closer, he smiled through the kiss and positioned himself on top of me.

He supported his body on his forearms and kept kissing me, then my cheek and then my neck. I felt his arousal between my legs, I was burning. I sent my hands to his lower back and further down.

I pulled my leg up to his hip and he caressed it gently still kissing my neck as he was he pushed my leg outwards and his fingers traveled my thigh down and in between my leg, I moaned and cried his name in pleasure I've never experienced before.

It was the first time his fingers went that far and it felt so good inside. I wished he'd stayed there longer but after a few movements he took it out and looked deeply into my eyes, I smiled and we that he entered me slowly and fully.

Eyes closed I listened to his breathing become heavier with every slow thrust he took in and out of my burning wetness. It felt like he was trying to make this moment last forever.

I could tell he was watching me enjoying the feel of him inside me. I knew he was listening to my moans and the other sounds I made. I also knew he was smiling every time he leaned in to kiss me I felt his smile.

_**But now I know it was wrong to go**_

**_I belong here by your side  
_**

That's what the end of the song says. That's how he made me feel that night, that he knew it was wrong to go and that he belongs here by my side.

I know he will never leave me.

And there we were lying in his bed, with only the moon lighting the dark room, in each other's arms, where we belong.

I was caressing his chest up and down slowly, placing soft little kisses when my lips begged for the feel of him while he was playing with my hair "I forgot to tell you something last night" he suddenly said

"What?" I looked at him

"I love you too" he smiled

This time it was certainly happy tears I felt on my cheeks, it was no longer pain or hurt. I was happy, he made me happy, and I really couldn't find a proper respond.

He kissed me and wiped my tears away.

_I love him._

_And he loves me._

I thought as I rested my head back in the crook of his shoulder and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

I had to do it. I'm not sorry, this is my favorite sex scene from all the scenes I wrote, probably because it's Luke and Lorelai. And for those who read my two other R stories let us say together – it's about time I write some Luke and Lorelai action!**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation.

**Thank you ASP for Lucas Danes. Thank you for every rant, every word, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**No sack of potatoes needed here. **

**

* * *

Incase I didn't mention it before – I love Luke. Probably too much. ****I can't help it… he's too hot for me to handle.**

* * *


	18. chapter 18

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation called Luke Danes, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. Which is very sad because who wouldn't want to be the owner of shirtless Luke. 

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for doing this but I had too. Major rating alert **this is no longer PG! This chapter is R!**

**

* * *

New guy Luke **

**CHAPTER 18**

The sunlight woke me up the next morning. As I laid there with my eyes still closed I remembered the events of the day before and the wonderful things that happened last night.

The feel of Luke's hands and his lips were still on every part of my body. I felt it as if he was still touching me and kissing me.

I smiled in my mind to the memory of his fingers inside me, and his tongue… his tongue… I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the light shining on my face and found Luke smiling at me

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, _I guess I wasn't smiling in my mind after all_

"What are you smiling about?" I asked back

"No reason…" he answered watching how I closed the gap between us and took his hand in mine

"Me too… no reason…"

"Hey" he said after placing his lips softly on mine

"Hey back… good morning"

"Its definitely good…" he kissed me again, deeply this time

"Glad you think so" I said

"So…" he said as he pulled me a little closer

"So…" I said back

"I guess we're good"

"We're good… but…" I hesitated

"What?" he smiled

"I just…"

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously

"What was she doing here last night?"

"She - has a name… and Nicole was here because I called her"

"You called her?"

"Yeah… I needed to talk to someone"

"Don't you have friends?"

"I do, but she knows me better then anyone else" he answered simply

"She knows you?"

"Well yeah… we've known each other for many years… I needed to talk to someone, does that bother you?"

"Well yeah it does" I said pulling back a little

"Come on… nothing happened" he said

"Yeah right" I pulled back from him completely and climbed out of bed

"Lorelai"

"Don't bother Luke…" I said collecting my things

"Are you out of your mind…? I told you nothing happened"

"Fine… I have to go"

"You're not going anywhere until you listen to me" he got up and grabbed my arm

"Let me go Luke"

"Sit down" he said and I did "now listen… nothing happened ok… she came here we talked and she left that's it"

"Fine"

"Stop being so stubborn… why don't you believe me?"

"Because she's your ex wife"

"So which part of the ex didn't you get?"

"You loved her… you called her, she came… how can you tell me nothing happened?"

"Because nothing did"

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you nothing happened"

"Fine now I have to go…" I tried to get up

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because" I got up

"That's a very mature answer"

"Well I'm very mature" I looked at him

"Lorelai… come on…"

"No… no come on… you left me crying when I needed you and then you called her… how am I suppose to react?" I raised my voice

"I know it was wrong to leave ok… but don't you know how much you mean to me… after last night?"

When he said those words 'last night' I looked at him and sat back on the bed, he got down on his knees in front of me and took my hand

"I love you… can't you see that? Can't you see that's why it was so hard for me to leave you…? I was willing to leave all the love I had for you just so you can have a real family and be happy"

"I don't want a real family… my family is Rory… it's as real as it gets"

"I know that now…"

"I don't want you to call her when you need to talk… or when we fight…"

"I understand"

"Its not that I don't trust you… I just… well… I want to be the one you call… and I want to be here when you need to talk… and I want you to know that even if we have a fight I'm still gonna want you to call me… I want to be the one you need…" I said looking down and avoiding his gaze

"You are… more then you think…" he whispered searching for my eyes

"I love you…" I looked deeply into his eyes

"I love you too" he replied

"Good" I kissed him

"Yeah… good" he smiled after kissing me again

"I'm hungry"

"Of course you are" he nodded

"Want me to make you breakfast?" I asked after kissing him passionately this time

"Just go easy on the grease…"

"I will"

"So… I'm gonna go take a shower…"

"And when you're done, breakfast will be ready"

"Ok" he said and went to take a shower

while I was cooking I thought _I could definitely get use to it… if there's someone I wanna get up and cook for its Luke, my Luke, my new guy Luke, cool hand Luke… ok Lorelai… getting carried away with the titles are we? Imagine his face when you call him cool hand Luke… _

And then I felt his cool hands traveling around my waist and his lips on my cheek "smells great" he said and I turned my head back to meet him for a warm loving kiss "glad you like it" I replied and kissed him again

"This is better then coming to the diner every morning and eat oatmeal" he said sitting down at the table

"Well, we just have to make sure we see each other before the diner is open" I smiled to my self to the thought of waking up with Luke every morning

"We'll figure something out" he said as I put his plate in front of him

"Where's your breakfast?"

"Be ready in a sec, mine is not greaseless like yours"

"Gotcha…"

I cooked some eggs and bacon for me and sat at the other side of the table "this is nice" I said watching him eat

He nodded

"You wanna do something tonight?" I asked

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know" I said

"Well, we could do something with Rory, you know, watch a movie or something, the three of us"

"Sounds great, I'll ask her when she comes back from school"

"Ok, just let me know what you decide"

"Hey" I put my hand on his muscular arm and he looked at me "I love you"

"I know" he grinned and I slapped him playfully

"Seriously… you don't have to want to spend time with Rory, but you do… and I love you… thank you"

"Don't thank me, she's a great kid and she's your family so why wouldn't I want to spend time with both of you" he said and then leaned in for a soft kiss

"How did you get so sweet?"

"Stop it…"

"Ok…but you have to agree that you're sweet…"

"I'm not agreeing… men are not sweet"

"Fine… but you are and that's final" I said and took a bite

"You never let me win anyway so fine have it your way…"

"Good boy"

"I'm not a boy now eat quietly" he ordered

"I know you're not a boy Luke… you certainly proved it last night"

"Eat! Quiet! Now!

"Grump!" I concluded and he didn't have a choice but to smile

After closing the diner that night, I went home hoping to find Rory and Luke there.

Things started to look good after he made love to me last night, and saying I love you was the best feeling ever. I don't remember the last time I felt this way, I guess I never did because I never had a Luke before.

I smiled my way home and ran into Babette "heya sugar" she said

"Hey Babette, how are you?"

"I'm great darling, that Luke of yours is in there with Rory" she said pointing to the house

"I know, we're watching a movie tonight"

"Is he getting along with Rory?"

"Yeah, they are great…"

"Well Rory is a great kid, and I'm sure Luke is great too… I mean he has to be great with that look… you two are such a gorgeous couple"

"Thanks Babette, I have to get in, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye sugar, give Rory a kiss… better yet give Luke a kiss" she whispered "I wouldn't want Morey to hear…"

"Sure thing Babette, good night"

"Night sugar"

I walked in to find Rory and Luke in the living room watching TV "sorry I'm late I ran into Babette"

"Sorry" Rory said "did you get the food? I'm starving"

"Sure I got all kinds of goodies for us in these bags"

"Good, I'll go get plates" she said and left for the kitchen

"Hey you" I said as Luke stood up

"Hey" he kissed me and held me at my waist "how was your day?"

"Close to perfect but I wouldn't know yet because the day isn't over"

"Uh huh"

"You think you can help my day end perfect?"

"I'm gonna have to get back to you on that"

"Ok, I got plates" Rory said and Luke jumped

"You don't have to jump" I told him "she knows we kiss sometimes"

"Mom…"

"What?"

"The food please"

"Oh right, here" I handed her the bag "I made you a turkey veggie burger" I said to Luke

"Thanks"

"Sit, sit… lets get it going… where's the movie babe?"

"In the DVD"

"Ok, let's get situated and squish around a little"

"Just hit the button" Luke said

"Yeah mom hit the button… we'll squish later after we eat"

"Fine… go and break every rule of movie night"

"Hit it" Luke said and I did

There was really no way I could say no to him, with those eyes and that deep sexy voice of his.

Half way through the movie I started playing with Luke's shirt. He was sitting on the floor between my legs and the way he had his hand around my leg made me wanna wish this movie was shorter then it was.

So I played with the collar of his shirt at his rear, and I could tell it drove him crazy because his grip became tighter around my leg.

As the movie credits played Rory said good night and closed the door to her room, Luke and I started clearing the plates and the leftovers.

"So…" he said as he pinned me against the fridge with his body

"So…" I replied letting my hands roam his built chest

"Is this what you had in mind when you wanted this night to end perfectly?" he asked

"If that's what you think then you don't know me at all mister"

"Oh yeah?" he teased

"Yeah"

"So why don't you tell me what you had in mind and I'll see what we can do about it"

"Ok" I said and leaned in to his ear "I want you to take me upstairs and show me all the great things you can do to a girl like me" I whispered

"I think I can do that" he whispered back and then kissed me softly

He took my hand and led me upstairs where I locked the door behind us

"You know, I didn't take a shower yet" I said hinting

"Really?" he smiled

"Do you think you can help me with that problem?"

"I can try" he said and sat on the bed

I slowly walked up to him and he put his hands on my waist. We kissed, for a long while and I started unbuttoning his flannel taking time on each button. He helped me with it and it was gone. His t-shirt came next and was also gone seconds later.

We kissed, our merged mouths never parted. We took our time just tasting each other and enjoying the bliss of the feel of our tongues slowly moving together.

I felt his hands on my back under my shirt as we kissed and I pulled back from him to allow him to take it of and throw it on the floor somewhere. My bra soon joined the scattered cloths on the floor and his lips kissed there way down from my neck to my breasts.

While one hand squeezed one breast, the other moved my hair to the back, and those lips, Luke's lips did their thing on my nipple, sucking on it making it as hard as ever.

When his teeth bit on my nipples gently I couldn't bear it anymore and a short low moan escaped my throat followed by his name.

After he change hands to give my other breast equal treatment he licked the trail between them and welcomed my tongue in his mouth.

I never knew you could feel so much passion for someone that all kisses feel like a little heaven on earth. How can there be so much anticipation from one kiss to the other? How could such pleasure exist?

We pulled back for air and looked deeply into each others eyes, I smiled and kept my eyes locked with his when he slowly unbuttoned my jeans. I cupped his face with my warm hands but as I felt his hands on my behind under my panties I drew his head to me and his lips were once again on my breasts making me bite my lip from screaming.

Screaming was out of the question of course so I had to do something. I pulled his head up and kissed him hungrily as he massaged my behind sensually.

Our kissing became aggressive and vigorous by the minute. I pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him, we didn't say a word, we didn't have too. He rolled me over and his hands slid back under my panties only this time it was on the front.

And again his fingers moving inside me in slow motions. Eyes shut I let him take me to where every girl dreams to be "Luke" I cried as he kissed my neck "God, Luke"

"Sshhh" he whispered and kissed my cheek

One last motion and his hand was out "no" I arched my back as he took it out "Luke"

He closed my legs and started pulling my jeans down, I heard it hitting the floor as he pushed my leg outwards and then felt his lips and tongue on my thighs.

"Lorelai" he whispered and I opened my eyes to find him smiling "hi"

"Hi" I said as I tightened my legs around him

"Are we close to perfect?" he asked moving a group of my hair to behind my ear

"Oh hon, you are what's perfect" I said and he rolled over so that I was on top "I love you" I said

"Love you back" he replied

"I like that"

"What?" he asked

"Love you back, it has a nice ring to it"

"Glad you think so" he smiled

"Can we get you out of these jeans?" I asked as my fingers did their way down to arouse him

"You're the boss"

"This has a nice ring to it also"

"I do my best" he said closing his eyes letting me have my way with his jeans

Both with just one item of clothing we entered the shower and I closed the door. Luke turned the water on and gestured for me to get in, I did and he followed and closed the shower door behind us.

The water was so hot and Luke's hands made me even hotter when he turned me with my back to him and started caressing my front body, up and down, on my belly and then squeezing my breasts as gently as possible, so tender and so sexy. As he tightened his hands around me I felt his arousal building more and more down against my behind.

I turned my head to kiss him and Luke turned me completely, we kissed some more and then he lifted my left leg up to his thigh. I knew what he wanted, I couldn't wait either and with my fingers I guided his hardness to my opening.

He closed his eyes when I made contact with the sensitive thing and looked up, at that point I didn't really want to smile, all I cared was I wanted him inside me as soon as possible

I jerked against him and he was half in, the rest he did on his own fast and hard pinning me to the wall in the process, and then he started moving so fast and his thrusts were so deep and firm that I needed to scream, I had to scream, but I couldn't, so I started moaning low at first but then it became a little louder so Luke just kissed me and I moaned in his mouth.

I think I even bit his lip at some point and got a look from him, something that said 'I'll get you for that later' I smiled, he was cute when he was angry

When he helped me reach my sweet destination I kissed him one last time and collapsed on his shoulder, he slid out of my wetness leaving me cold and empty and held me

"God Luke what the hell was that? I didn't know you could do that" I said after I regained my strength and breathing

"Well you know now"

"Yeah, I definitely know now"

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and go to bed" he said and took the soap in his hands

"And you can still go another round, I can't believe you, I'm exhausted" I said enjoying the soft soap on my chest

"Well if you don't want to then you don't want to… whatever you decide" he kept moving the soap down my body

"Hey, don't even joke, maybe I'll go get a cup of coffee and recharge"

"No coffee! Understand?" he ordered

"Fine… just don't expect wonder woman"

"I won't"

After we took a shower we went to bed for another round, and another and another until even he was exhausted and too tired to continue.

Luke held me all night, close to him, under the covers. I never felt so safe before, and again my thoughts took me to the day we first met and to the first time we kissed.

I loved him with all my heart, and to feel how much he loved me back through his actions and the look in his eyes, there was really no need for words.

He was mine and I was his.

And all it took was time and patients until I finally had him, until he was completely mine.

**

* * *

I don't know if I'll write these scenes in every chapter, I just know that I need to write this, I love this couple so much that I wish they take them to HBO and do a little show called sex and the town or something. Admit it – it's a great idea! Well I think so. **

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation.

**Thank you ASP for the greatest character that ever walked my TV screen - Lucas Danes. Thank you for every word, every rant, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

**Incase I didn't mention it before – I love Luke. Probably too much. I can't help it… he's too hot for me to handle.

* * *

**


	19. chapter 19

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation called Luke Danes, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. Which is very sad because who wouldn't want to be the owner of shirtless Luke. 

**Author's note 1:** to **In-Need-Of-Coffee, Gilmoregirl1979, Miss Lionesse and all the rest, **thank you so much **for the kind words** and **the feedback** I got for changing the rating. I'm glad I did it and its all thanks to you. Hope you have fun reading the rest of the story. **I have so much sex planed for these two** but I'm afraid of being bent again so I'll try not to get too dirty.

**Author's note 2:** to **ProFfeSseR **don't worry, I have a lot more to write, I know, and trust me – when I end the story you will know. As long as you all read it, there's always what to write about these two without over doing of course.

**

* * *

New guy Luke **

**CHAPTER 19**

The following day was somewhat hectic, I didn't have time to sit down and think about Luke and about how making love to him became my new addiction _the coffee must feel neglected _but to be honest my new addiction was a little healthier _after all I needed some kind of exercise to make up for that unhealthy diet I was on_

I was going through some bills when I heard the bells jingle, somehow I didn't need to look, I smelled him miles away.

That's how it was with him, I always knew it was him, maybe from the way he gently opened the door or the way he closed it behind him. I knew it was Luke.

"Hey there diner girl" he said from the other side of the counter

"Hey there mister backwards baseball cap" I smiled

"Whacha doing?" he asked and leaned in to kiss me

"Just bills and things" I said

"Almost done?"

"Yeah, almost"

"Your friend came by the shop today"

"Who?"

"Sookie"

"Oh… what did she want?"

"What could she possibly want with me?"

"Well if I had to put my money on it I'd say she would probably want a piece of that Luke stamina I've been bragging about"

"You know your jokes are less funny by the minute" he said walking around the counter

"No they're not… you like my jokes" I kissed him

"Not when they're dirty"

"Especially when they're dirty" I brushed my hand on his cheek "you need to shave"

"I like it this way and so do you"

"I do, no arguments there, especially when you do that thing with the…"

"I get the point…"

"Oh sweetie… am I embarrassing you?"

"Like you care…" he said and I kissed him again

"So what did Sookie want?"

"She wanted a new night stand, a manly one since Jackson is moving in"

"Oh… manly ha…" I giggled thinking about the talk she and I had about Jackson finally moving in

"Yeah…" he said

Then, we heard the bell made its sound again and this time I had to look up surprised and shocked at the same time.

I stood there staring at the person at the door unable to speak, I didn't know what to say or how to react and then Luke finally opened his mouth and said "Mrs. Gilmore, come in its cold out there" she closed the door and walked up to us "mother" I said

"Lorelai" she said formally

"So… I'm gonna go, let you two talk, I'll call you later… Mrs. Gilmore, nice to see you again"

"You too Luke"

I didn't say anything to Luke, he left and my mother looked at me trying to figure out what was going inside my head

"May I?" she gestured to the table

"Sure" I said and went to pull a chair down for her to sit

"How are you?" she asked

"Good, you?"

"Alright"

"What are you doing here mom?"

"I came to apologize"

"I don't want your apology" I was always stubborn

"Well I need to say it and then I'll leave…"

"You can leave now"

"I made a mistake, I know that ok… I know I was out of line and I apologize for that"

"Fine, now I need to close and go home to Rory"

"Rory is fine she's at home with her dad"

"What is Chris doing there?"

"He came to apologize as well"

"You two are like Elizabeth and Michael… inseparable"

"Is this another one of your jokes?"

"It's not a joke, it's like you like Chris more then you me… and I'm your daughter"

"Nonsense, I never liked him"

"Could've fooled me"

"I never liked him, I think it was never a secret but that doesn't mean I don't think he belongs with you"

"He doesn't belong with me, I don't love him"

"He loves you and Rory so much you must know that"

"I don't care, and I don't want to hear it… this is some weird way you chose to apologize…"

"Listen to me for a minute will you" she raised her voice

"What" I answered angry

"Rory called me last night, we had a very long conversation about you and Luke, and she said many things that made me realize I made a mistake. she said she'd never seen you happier, she said everyone in this town can see it and that I should accept it if I ever want to see you again, Rory is a very smart kid who loves her father and I thought that if she says such wonderful things about a man who's not her father then there has to be a reason" she took a deep breath "what I'm trying to say is that I want to get to know him, and I want to be a part of your life"

"You will never like him mom... he doesn't wear suits and he's not rich"

"I know that, but I realize I was wrong before, give me a chance, all I want is for you to be happy Lorelai, and if its with Luke then I should accept it"

"I don't know mom, I need to think about it… I know Luke and he's wouldn't want to go through all this again"

"He seemed fine just now"

"That's because he's nice, but he's still hurt, it only happened three days ago"

"I suppose it's only fair that you'd think about it. I'm going to wait for your call"

"Ok" I said and she turned to leave "mom wait" she looked at me "did you park here or at my place?"

"I came with Chris's Volvo"

"Oh… well let's go together"

"Alright"

The walk home was very quiet, I didn't say much and since my mother said what she came to say there was really not much left to say.

I was still angry, I was still hurt, and the thought of seeing Chris back at my place made me wish I closed earlier and went out with Luke.

_Luke _the thought of him made me smile, _I'll call him as soon as Elizabeth and Michael will leave… they do act like Elizabeth Taylor and Michael Jackson… its like my mom is suddenly Chris's best friend…_

We arrived at my place and found Rory and Chris in her room

"Hey guys" I said

"Lor, hi" he said

"Hey mom…"

"You child, will have to answer to mommy later"

"I know" she smiled

"So, Chris you should've called before you decided to come here"

"I know. I'm sorry… but I knew you wouldn't talk to me"

"Can you blame me?" I said and did my way to the kitchen

"No, I can't… I'm sorry Lor, I was out of line…" he followed me

"You damn well you were" I turned to face him

"But I meant it… I want to marry you" he said eagerly

"Stop right there Chris, I don't want to listen… you and my parents caused enough problems… I don't want to hear it" I countered

"But Lor…" he tried

"Chris! Just leave… I'm tired and I don't want to listen to your stupid proposals…" I suddenly became angry and raised my voice

"Fine… just know that he's not good enough for you… you belong with me… you and Rory…" he responded louder then me

"What? how dare you claim her after all this time? You are a nobody… you should be so lucky to even talk to her on the phone let alone see her"

"I'm her father" he pointed to himself

"You are everything but her father"

"How can you say that?"

"I have her entire life to back me up… you were never around… I did it all by myself you didn't do anything, and then one they you come rolling on your bike out of nowhere and you claim that we belong with you? You're crazy if you think I want you in my life and as a husband? There's only one man I will always be with… someone who's always there, he's great to me and to Rory… he's everything I never had"

"He can't give you what you need" he closed the gap between us and grabbed my arm

"And you know what I need?" I pushed him off

"I know you don't need him"

"That's enough" we heard Emily say "lets go Christopher"

"I won't leave until I get some sense into her, I will not let this man be around my daughter"

"I said that's enough Christopher" she raised her voice "you told me you are coming here to apologize when clearly you had other things to say, Lorelai knows what is best for her daughter and she certainly knows more then you"

"Emily…" he gave up at last

"You heard me, now let's go its late"

"Fine"

"Go wait in the car" she ordered and he left

"Thank you mom" I said after Chris left

"Nonsense, he was out of line and this time I had nothing to do with it. I will leave you now to your thoughts… tell Rory I said good night and I'll be waiting for your call"

"Good night mom, thank you for coming, really"

"Good night Lorelai"

After they drove away I went to Rory's room

"Hey babe"

"Mom hi, did they leave?"

"Yes they did, how are you feeling?"

"Ok…" she hesitated

"So how much did you hear?" I sat on the bed next to her

"All of it I think"

"Sorry about that"

"I can't believe him… suddenly he cares who you're with…"

"Don't worry about it"

"Where is Luke?"

"At his place" I smiled to the thought of him

"Oh…" Rory smiled back amused by my childish behavior

"Your grandma wants to give him a chance after a strange phone call she received last night"

"Did she say who it was?"

"Yes she did"

"You must be really angry at this person…" she looked down

"Not really angry but angry enough to make this person pay for it"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know yet but I'll think of something"

"I'm sorry mom… but I felt bad… everything was ok with you and Luke and I hate when you fight with grandma… I had to do something"

"She told me you said some nice things about Luke"

"Well, he did build me nice strong selves"

"Uh huh" I agreed smiling again

"And you're happy mom… happier then I've ever seen you before… I mean someone says Luke and you cant stop smiling"

"I know… and I am very happy"

"So everything is ok now…"

"Don't even try… I don't like it when you go behind my back you know that… and for that you must suffer a whole day of junk food and wonka"

"Jee mom, your punishments are so severe… I don't know how I could live after that"

"Well that's why I'm the cool mom. just don't do it again… just because it worked out this time doesn't mean it will be the same the next time ok…?"

"Ok"

"Good… now I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night mom"

"Night kid"

I went upstairs still smiling, _Luke has such an effect on me…_and filled my bathtub. I undressed while the water ran and stepped in with the phone in my hand

"Hallo" I heard his sexy voice answer

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Who did you call?" he asked seriously

"The handsome guy who left my diner without kissing me good night earlier"

"Yes, this is who you think it is"

"Come over" I asked

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I have to get up early tomorrow"

"So do I, come over" I implored

"What did your mom want?"

"She wanted to apologize"

"That's good"

"Yeah… come over" I pleaded

"Lorelai"

"Are you alone?" I inquired

"What? Why you ask?"

"I don't know… is there a reason you're saying no to a naked woman in a hot tub"

"You're… uhh… well, maybe I… ok… I'll be right over"

"Thought so"

Ten minutes later I heard him knock on the bathroom door

"Hey handsome, did you lock the door?"

"Yeah…"

"Get in"

"You look tired" he kissed me

"I am… very tired"

he took his cloths of completely and stepped in behind me "come here" he said and I leaned my back against his chest "feel better?" he asked as he let his hands travel my arms up to my chest and neck

"I always feel better when you're around" I brought his hand to my chest and held it tight

"Right back at you" he kissed the top of my head

"Thank you for coming" I closed my eyes

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else"

**

* * *

Do you guys really think I should end this story? Just tell me what you think. I would love to go on, but you have the last word. I just don't want to over do it. **

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation.

**Thank you ASP for the greatest character that ever walked my TV screen - Lucas Danes. Thank you for every word, every rant, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

**Incase I didn't mention it before – I love Luke, Probably too much. I can't help it… he's too hot for me to handle.

* * *

**


	20. chapter 20

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** in my own little imaginary world I own the Gilmore girls and this wonderful creation called Luke Danes, but since this is real life, I do not own any of the characters I'm using for this crazy fiction. Which is very sad because who wouldn't want to be the owner of shirtless Luke. **

* * *

Author's note:** to ProFfeSseR thank you for everything you said. It's a great feeling when someone not only read my stuff but actually likes it. I will do my best not to disappoint you and the rest of the readers. to thank you for everything you said. It's a great feeling when someone not only read my stuff but actually likes it. I will do my best not to disappoint you and the rest of the readers.**

* * *

New guy Luke **

**CHAPTER 20**

"Steve, I'm gonna be upstairs working on some stuff ok, if anyone asks I'm not here"

"Sure thing boss but…"

"Except Luke… you know that"

"Ok boss"

I went upstairs to go over some bills and to rest because this day was to tiring for me to handle, that's how it is when my cook is sick and only Steve is here to help.

I sat on the little bed and closed my eyes

"Lorelai, wake up" I heard someone say

I opened my eyes just as he pressed his lips on mine, a sound of pleasure escaped from my throat and smiled through the kiss, he pulled beck and sat next to me

"What are you doing here? You said you had too much to do" I asked him

"I know but I needed the break"

"Yeah me too, it's only Steve and me today, Caesar is sick"

"You must be exhausted" he said and pulled me to him

I rested my head on his lap and caressed his leg. Luke removed a group of hair from my forehead and kissed it softly, I smiled "I missed you last night"

"Me too, sorry about that" he looked at me

"Hey Luke" I said, after a long silent

"Huh"

"How are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we doing well, are you happy, do you any complaints?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer…"

"I think we're doing great, you know I'm happy… don't you know I'm happy?"

"I know you are, I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Well…" I stopped

"I hate when you do that… just say what's on your mind" he said and gave me a reassuring smile

"Well, I was thinking that… uh… maybe we're ready for uh… more"

"More of what?"

"More of us"

"More of us?" he echoed a little confused

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I think so…" he laughed a little

I pulled back from his lap to a sitting position facing him "Luke, do you think that maybe its time for us to… you know…"

"What"

"You know… move in together?" I finally said

"Oh…" he looked at me "well I…" he started

"You don't want to… it's too soon for you… I knew it, forget it… its ok Luke… I didn't want to pressure you…" I babbled

"No wait… its ok…" he said finally

"It is?"

"Yes, I think it would be nice if we moved in together"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but… have you talked to Rory?"

"I told her I was thinking about it, she said its fine with her"

"Well then I guess I'm moving in with you girls"

"I love you babe"

"Love you back"

We started kissing, what seemed to be a warm loving kisses soon became eager and uncontrollable. Luke pulled me to his lap and I sat on top of him, still kissing him, giving him all I had

We kept kissing for a very long time pulling beck just for breathing from time to time, every time we pulled back he went down to my neck

His hands roamed my upper body and squeezed on each of my breasts hard, I couldn't take it "Luke God…" he reached down and removed my shirt. With his fingers he made contact with my nipples making it hard and swollen over the thin satin bra and again squeezing and kissing my neck that was wet from his tongue, but it was Luke and I needed more, _why should he have all the fun?_ I thought and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt with the bit strength I had left.

He helped me with it and his shirt came next, exposing his built chest "God" I let out feeling his chest, while he worked on my bra "how did you get these muscles?" I pulled him down on the bed and started kissing his chest

He moaned quietly and cried my name as I grabbed one nipple with my teeth, I loved it when he said my name, it gave it a whole other meaning when it came from him. I kept working on his sensitive nipples sucking on them and circling each with my tongue, pleasuring him was all I cared about

All he had to do was cry my name out to the empty room and I was his

My hands were still traveling his stomach and shoulder, anywhere they could go. I moved to his other nipple and sucked on it, Luke was just enjoying and removing my hair from my face to watch me

I met his lips yet again for a passionate kiss that ended pretty quick since we both wanted more.

His lower body was my next target, my hands slowly caressed their way down, he arched his back and bit his lip when I rubbed his hardness over his jeans. His eyes were closed, and his breathing became heavier as I undid his jeans and pulled it down "Lorelai, God…" he cried as I pressed my chest against his hardness arousing him more and more

I jerked slowly up and down against it, I needed to feel it, I needed him to feel me, up and down as slowly as I could making him fully aroused till he couldn't take it. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me up, but put his leg on mine to keep it pressed hard between his legs, I smiled "well you didn't have to pull me up if it felt good"

He didn't answer and rolled me over "Luke" I giggled when I felt his hands undoing my jeans, I closed my eyes and let him undress me completely "God…"I suddenly exclaimed "did you lock the door?"

"I did… now relax" he said and started kissing my thighs up to my opening, I lost it, his tongue was making me crazy "Luuuke" I cried

He pulled back and took his boxers of "what are you waiting for?" I asked restless

He climbed on top of me and entered me slowly "yeeess" I cried all the way in and saw him smiling

"Come on Luke" I begged and he started moving in and out of my wetness, slowly and as deeply as he could.

I loved it when he went slowly, I loved it that he used all the energy he had to please me, I moaned through every thrust he took and he just watched me crying in pleasure, listened to my heavy breathing, kissed me tenderly, loved me all the way to my sweet orgasm.

Making love to Luke, was exactly how it sounded, he loved me and gave me his everything with every word, every look, every touch, every kiss, it was love making in all its meaning.

He collapsed on top of my "God, I love you" he said and kissed me softly

"Love you back" I replied and ran my fingers through his sweaty hair

He rolled off of me and laid next to me

"I can't believe you sometimes" I kissed his chest

"That's a good thing?" he asked playing with my hair

"Its gonna be so good to wake up to you every morning" I said looking deeply into his eyes

"Its gonna be even better to come home to you" he smiled

"I've never felt this way before Luke, I never knew I could love like this" I took his hand in mine and kissed it softly

"I'm just glad you never gave up on me" he moved my hair from my face to behind my ear

"I couldn't, I think I've always loved you, ever since I met you"

"I think it was the same for me, I was just in such a mess, and I guess I was afraid"

"I know what you mean. You know when I was the most scared? When you came to the diner and kissed me for the first time… I was so scared of losing you"

"You'd never lose me, I will always be here"

"I know that now"

"Good" he said and reached for his flannel shirt, after covering me with it he added "I wish we could just stay here"

I kissed him "I love you Luke, I love you so much"

"You know, I love you to but…"

"What?" I looked at him

"I think I love you more" he smiled wickedly

"Please don't make us a couple of teenagers who fight over who'll hang up first and who loves the other more…"

"I do think that I love you more and to prove it I'm not going back to work today… what about you?"

"I can't close… the people of stars hollow will starve to death"

"Come on…"

"Ok… let's get dressed and go"

"So you do love me…" he teased

"Funny…"

That day, I did the unthinkable act and closed the diner and even though Kirk didn't like it and Taylor started nagging I went home with Luke.

We watched movies and spent all evening together with Rory. I cooked dinner and we all ate together, something that made me so happy because it felt like we were a family, Rory loved him and to see them together brought tears to my eyes.

I know we did great without a father figure around but that doesn't mean she didn't need one.

By the end of the evening, Rory retired to her room to read before bed leaving Luke and me for some more quality time

"Hey, could you wait here one second, I wanted to ask Rory something" Luke said

"Sure hon, what is it?"

"Why don't I go talk to her and tell you later"

"Secrets with Rory huh… you do know I hate secrets"

"No… I just knew you couldn't keep them" he teased

"Stop being so funny you're killing me" I countered and he smiled in amusement

"Be right back" he kissed me and left

I watched him walk away to Rory's room and decided to do some detective work, _hell… if he's not gonna tell me I'm going to find out_

As he walked in her room I approached the door and listened

"Sure Luke, what's on your mind?"

"Well, the other day, I kinda noticed your desk and I was thinking that maybe if you want I can make you a new one…"

"You don't have to Luke, I'm doing fine with this one…"

"I know I don't have to but I want to…"

"Then sure why not I would like that very much, thanks Luke"

"You're welcome… and you can even tell me how you want it, you know, how many drawers and shelves and well everything you want I'll do it…"

"Thanks Luke…"

"that's ok" he laughed a little and I peeked to find my daughter hugging him so warmly "ok, well, I'll bring some models tomorrow for you to look at and you can choose one" and with that I was off back to the living room

After a few moments he came back to find me smiling. As he sat next to me he said "you heard everything didn't you?"

"Why Luke I have no idea what you're talking about, I was here watching TV"

"Yeah right"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm tired" he yawned

"No you're not"

"What?"

"You heard me… you're not tired… how can you be tired…?"

"Oh I don't know… a certain thing that happened at a certain diner with a certain lady…"

"Very funny… how come I'm not tired?"

"Is that a trick question?" he laughed

"What is that suppose to mean?" I slapped him lightly on his arm

"You have energies that wouldn't embarrass a basketball player"

"That better be a compliment mister"

"Oh… it is…" he kissed me

"Let's go upstairs" I said between kisses

"After you"

**

* * *

I'm sorry about the short chapter but I wasn't feeling well in the past week, next one will be better and longer. **

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing because that's how I get my motivation.

**Thank you ASP for the greatest character that ever walked my TV screen - Lucas Danes. Thank you for every word, every rant, every look and every smile. Thank you for making him grumpy, cranky, moody, sad, sexy and sweet. And finely, thank you for casting this amazingly beautiful and sexy man for this great role.**

**I am soooo excited about G.G, I can't wait for the 25… I missed Luke so much. I know, I need help!**

This line – its mine! And ASP's… but that's beside the point.

**GO GO GET **to review because your review is what keeps me going.

**############ No sack of potatoes needed here. **

**Incase I didn't mention it before – I love Luke, Probably too much. I can't help it… he's too hot for me to handle.**

* * *


End file.
